


While you were sleeping

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BDSM elements, Bestiality, Dark Deaton, Dark Peter, Dark Stiles, Egg Laying, Implied people birthing puppies., Incest, Kanima rape, Lactating, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Derek and is willing to use any means necessary to get him, even if it means doing so against his will. But somewhere along the way their relationship changes and Stiles wants Derek for more than a toy. And what about Peter? Where does he fit into Stiles schemes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took this down to rewrite it but after reading all the chapters over I ended up leaving it the way it was and finishing it. Hope you enjoy.

When Derek stepped through the window Stiles already had fresh towels and sweatpants laid out on the edge of the desk. It had become routine over the last few months, after Gerard and the Kanima were defeated and things had quieted down in Beacon Hills. The pack had grown closer and their relationship with their alpha had grown stronger. Stiles and Derek had become almost friends, hanging out and talking rather than swapping snarky comments and growled threats. Every Saturday Derek came to the Stilinski residence to shower and wash his clothes due to the abandoned station he lived in lacking basic necessities like running water as Stiles was forever reminding him. Derek's usual response was to roll his eyes.  
A casual "Hey." greeted him from the desk as Stiles typed away on his computer, his eyes barely flickering over Derek as he worked.  
"Hey." He replied as he dropped his duffle bag on the bed and pulled of his Henley. Derek stripped down to his boxers and grabbed the towel and sweats before heading to door, eager to shower. During the week he makes do with a wash in the creek out on the preserve, but never really feels clean until he's finished his weekly shower.   
Before he reaches the door Stiles calls out, telling him he's going to make something to eat, does he want anything?   
"Yea, sure. Whatever's fine." He enters the bathroom and listens to Stiles as he moves about the house. Despite how long this little arrangement as been going on Derek still can't help wonder how it had happened. How he had come to trust Stiles above anyone else in his life. He supposed it has to do with his loyalty when Gerard abducted him, beating him for information he refused to give. Or when he held a weak and paralysed Derek aloft in freezing water for two hours during the Kanima attack at the school. Or the mountains of information he researches to better the pack and keep their town safe. Sometimes, despite feeling the urge to strangle the kid when he talks, Derek thinks Stiles would make an excellent beta.   
After his shower he puts his clothes to wash, eats the lunch Stiles provides and lies back on his bed listening to the kid talk about his research. It isn't long before he falls asleep.

"Derek?..Derek!...DEREK!!...." Stiles calls out as he moves to the lone figure on the bed, shaking his shoulder roughly. No response. "Finally." he sighed. For the last month Stiles had drugging Derek with a rare form of wolfsbane that knocked the wolf unconscious. He'd slowly been upping the dose, leaving him out for longer periods of time. Today he would be out for at least five hours, giving Stiles plenty time to play.   
At first it was purely for research purposes. After all it made sense to not only know what each strain did but also have a way to counter it should the wolves be caught by hunters. However lately Stiles had been using this particular strain for his own twisted purposes.   
The teen looked down at the man on his bed, ogling the form appreciatively as his fingers ghosted over the smooth skin on his chest. Despite the hard muscle, Derek was actually quite soft. He flicked the nipple closest to him, watching as it hardened. He lay on his back, his arms folded behind his head, his torso bare and inviting. Removing his own shirt Stiles climbed onto the bed beside him and carefully straddles the mans lap.   
Long, nimble fingers spread across the hard stomach beneath him as he finally allowed himself to touch the alpha the way he'd always wanted, hands sliding up over his pecs to his arms before pulling them from beneath his head. Derek didn't even twitch as Stiles brushed his lips against his. He kissed him slowly, an exploration, before using his thumb to pull down on Derek's chin, opening his mouth to a more thorough assault. He licked all over the unconscious mans mouth, moaning eagerly, his hips rocking gently against his prey.   
Soon stiles grew impatient and his mouth moved down, his neck, his chest, his nipples, his washboard abs following the trail of fine hair from his belly button down to the edge of the grey sweats. He repositioned himself between Derek's spread legs, pulling the cloth down as he shuffled of the bed. Stiles stood and stared at the sight of Derek naked from the knees up and at his mercy.   
Stiles knew what he was doing was wrongs. It was rape. He just didn't care.   
He stroked his hard cock as he imagined all the things he could do, precum leaking steadily from the tip. He'd love to paint the mans tongue with his seed but knew that Derek would taste it, would grow suspicious.   
His eyes caught on Derek's limp dick as his eyes trailed down. It was an impressive size despite its softness but Stiles wanted him hard. Reaching into his bedside drawer he pulled out lube and a two ring cock ring and crawled back between the mans legs, pushing them apart as far as they would go to reveal his tight little hole.   
Stiles lay on his stomach and took the soft cock into his mouth. The first taste of Derek's member on his palate, the weight of his cock in his tongue always made Stiles groan in pleasure. This was one of his favourite sexual acts to preform and the only thing he'd really done to the man to date. But today he was going all the way. He wanted to feel that tight ass squeeze around his fingers as he fucked him open. Feel it's heat as it moulded around his cock. He'd done a lot of research in preparation for today.   
He licked and sucked slowly, loving how hard Derek's dick grew inside his mouth. Having long lost his gag reflex he pushed his head down into the curly base, twisting as he he pulled off. Once he was hard enough he slipped the largest ring over the head and clipped the smallest around his balls, securing them tightly.   
Smirking in satisfaction he then ran his tongue from the tip all the way down, pulling the heavy sac aside to get to the main event.   
In Stiles opinion Derek's body is a masterpiece, but no part more so than his ass. Pulling his checks aside Stiles impatiently slurped at the little orifice, eager to be inside. The angle was all wrong and soon he pulled himself away to roll him over. After turning his head to the side and tucking his cock between his stomach and the mattered, Stiles then pushed his legs as far apart as he could and proceeded to eat him out like he was the best kind of candy in town.   
Derek still showed no reaction as he worked first one, then two fingers deep inside him, stroking over the bundle of nerves inside. Sitting back he grabbed the lube and added a third then fourth finger. Pushing them in and watching in fascination as his rim became red and swollen. He really wanted to see his whole hand disappear and without thought pushed his thumb in as well. It was slow work but soon his entire hand was inside the alpha and the fluttering rim squeezed his wrist. Stiles had watched some really hardcore porn in the last month and was desperate to try it all. Adding more lube to his wrist and arm he slowly pushed inside as far as he could go. He wasn't too worried about hurting the wolf, he'd heal after all, but he didn't want him waking up with any evidence of their playing. Stiles fucked Derek with his arm for at least twenty minutes before he became desperate to cum. He pulled his hand out with a pop and watched as the little hole slowly contracted. Pulling off the rest of his clothes, he slide on a condom and eagerly fed his hard cock into the once tight asshole.   
"Fuck!!" He groaned "So fucking tight, even after my arm!" he started a steady pace rocking in and out slowly his head against the other mans shoulder but soon he was pounding deep. He pulled himself and Derek to there knees and slipped off the cock ring, driving deeper and harder into he upturned ass. Soon he came filling the condom with his seed. After a moment to catch his breath he noticed Derek was still hard so he crawled beneath him, his mouth open and slipped his fingers back inside the now loose ring of muscle. He soon found that little bundle of nerves and rubbed it repeatedly, catching the cum that shot from Derek's cock. He steadily milked him dry until at last he was soft. Stiles got off the bed and glanced at the clock beside his bed. He still had three hour before Derek would start to wake up. He wanted to play some more but knew he would need at least half an hour to get hard again. He looked around his room wondering what to do when he caught sight of his favourite bat, propped against the wall. He remembered the last time he and Derek argued over the bat, Derek claiming it was useless. A feral grin spread over Stiles face. He'd show him useless.   
He grabbed the bat and quickly climbed behind Derek his hole was still a little loose and sloppy but he lubed up his hand again and worked in one finger at a time until his hand disappeared once more. He pulled back out more roughly that he should have  lubed up the thickest end of the bat. He placed at Derek's entrance and slowly twisted it inside. Soon he had it half way in and Derek's stomach had a very noticeable bulge. Stiles quickly grabbed his camera and took a few pictures in memory, not that he'd ever forget the sight of Derek Hale on his bed ass in the air with an aluminium bat shoved up his ass. Stiles giggle as he remembered telling Derek countless times that he would shove said bat in his ass as reply to various threats.   
Looking at the clock again he pulled out the bat and watched as Derek's once tight hole contracted but still stayed open enough to take three fingers easily. "Oops" he whispered with a smile. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth and towels and made quick work of washing his sent away. He made sure to soak up the lube in and around Derek's destroyed ass and pulled the sweats back into place. He lay Derek in the bed, buried the cloth in his hamper and returned to his computer.   
Two and a half hours later Derek woke up. He stretched and yawned and didn't seem any the wiser. The boys chatted and ordered pizza, watched the newest Avengers film while Derek's clothes dried and as Derek climbed back out the window with a casual "see you later" Stiles waved and turned back to his computer, eager to research for the next time. 

The next day Stiles came home from school and was greeted at the door by the cutest German Shepard he'd ever seen. His dad was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, coffee in one hand and a file in the other.   
"Hey dad. What's with the dog?" He greeted.   
"Hey son. Bruno here is and ex police dog. I said we'd take home in till a permanent home could be found. That alright with you kiddo?"  
"Hell yeah!" Stiles agreed eagerly. He'd always wanted a dog as a kid but his mother was allergic. Maybe if he played his cards right they could keep him. For the rest of the week Stiles did his best to show his dad that he was responsible enough to keep Bruno.

The next Saturday Derek arrived to again find the sweats and towels on the bed and a very happy Stilinski on the floor with Bruno the dog.   
"You got a dog?" He asked  
"Ex police dog" Stiles replied proudly without looking up from scratching Bruno's stomach and laughing as his back leg went crazy. Bruno just lay there, tongue rolling out in enjoyment.   
Derek went for his shower and Stiles got them some food and soon enough Derek was unconscious on the bed. He'd already rolled into his stomach with his arms beneath the pillow by his head and after attempting to wake him up Stiles pulled him to the edge of the bed and pulled his sweats to his knees.   
It was quite a sight. Derek hale bent ass up over the end of his bed, limp cock hanging between his legs and Stiles quickly got hard. He removed his own clothes and stepped up behind Derek, fitting his growing erection between his slightly hairy cheeks and slowly thrusting. Bruno jumped on the bed and watched but this didn't bother Stiles, he'd been jacking off and feeding Bruno his come for the last three days in preparation of this.   
On the Wednesday night, while scrolling for some decent porn, Stiles came across a home produced video that showed a man being fucked by his dog. He'd watched it, just for curiosities sake at first and by the end of the 3 minute film he'd been hooked. The rest of the week he'd spent an unhealthy amount of hours 'researching' for his next play date with Derek.   
Stiles came back to himself with the feeling of a rough tongue across the hand that held Derek's hips steady, to find Bruno stretching closer head tilted in question. Stiles imagined him asking when he was going to get his and chuckled.  
"Eager boy aren't you."   
He got up from behind Derek and went over to his desk pulling out a jar of smooth peanut butter from the drawer. Bruno loved the stuff. Going back to the bed he opened the lid and dipped his fingers in a little. Bruno's ears perked at the smell, knowing he was in for a treat. Stiles fed him the little on his fingers before directing him off the bed and to the side. He then spent ten minute coating Derek's little hole, both inside and out with PB before grabbing his camera. He started recording before giving Bruno the OK and slowly stricken his cock to the sight of Derek being rimmed by the dog.   
It took twenty minutes of licking before Bruno was satisfied that all the PB was gone and in that time Stiles had lubed up and slipped the cock ring on himself. He wanted to last as long as possible. Pausing the recording he gently pushed Bruno aside, praising him for being a good boy and squared behind Derek. He slotted the head of his dick at Derek's wet red little hole before pushing in slow and steady.  
"Jesus Derek! Your a lot tighter without my hand in your ass first!" He chuckled. Once his hips were flush against the mans he leaned forward, his elbow bracketing Derek's shoulders, his mouth at Derek's ear.   
"You feel so fucking tight around me baby. Squeezing me like a vice." He whispered almost lovingly into the other mans ear as he slowly rocked his cock back and forth. "You like that? Like my dick in your little ass? Fucking you like the bitch you are?" Stiles gently kissed anywhere he could reach while talking filth into Derek's ear, all the while fucking him torturously slow. He didn't want to get off yet, merely open him up for the main event. After a while he pulled his still hard cock from inside, gave him one last kiss on the cheek and grinned as he said "Now it's Bruno's turn bitch."   
Bruno had been lying behind them watching the display with interest but wasn't aroused at the sight. No matter Stiles would fix that and if he worked it right Bruno would pop a boner for his bitch every time he came over.   
After sliding a pillow beneath Derek's hips to raise them and adding more lube to his hole, Stiles called to Bruno and the dog obediently trotted over. Stiles positioned him over Derek's back his paws by Derek's hips and held his collar in one hand while the other went to sheath. He massaged it slowly while praising Bruno, telling him how he was going to breed his bitch, how good it would feel. Soon the pink tip emerged and Stiles guided it to Derek's waiting ass.   
The tip entered the wet heat and stiles grabbed his camera, stepping back to continue filming as Bruno went to town. The dogs hips pounded against his bitch hard enough that the whole bed rocked. Stiles moved behind to get a close up of Bruno's cock driving into Derek's cunt and noticed Bruno's knot forming. He really wanted to see it stretch Derek open but not today. He wasn't prepared. So as the knot got larger and Bruno got more insistent in his thrust, Stiles grabbed the knot and squeezed gently. Bruno's hips stuttered and the slowed as he came.   
Soon the dog pulled out and Stiles eagerly filmed it as glob of doggy cum slowly slipped out of Derek's open ass.   
Stiles ended the recording and stashed his camera away before checking the time. He only had two hours left. He removed the pillow and knelt behind Derek and used his hands to spread his cheeks as far as they would go. More doggy cum trickled from his ass and Stiles groaned before removing the cock ring, kneeling over and shoving his dick back inside. He thrust hard and fast till the need to cum was imminent. At the last minute Stiles quickly pulled out before moving to Derek's face and coming with a gasp.   
It took him a few minutes but eventually Stiles got up and started to hide the evidence of his afternoon. After taking a picture of Derek's cum soaked face he wiped it clean. He forced a dry face cloth inside Derek's ass to soak up the cum and lube while he washed his back and legs, removing the scent as best he could, before pulling the cloth roughly back out. He pulled up the sweat pant and dragged Derek back onto the bed before showering himself before returning and sliding beside him on the bed to watch a film on his laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

During the following week Stiles cut and uploaded his home made video, making sure to hide Derek's face and tattoo, he didn't want to get caught after all. Turns out the video was pretty popular and Stiles received a lot of request particularly to watch Bruno 'knot the bitch'. He was all for that idea but wanted Derek conscious enough to feel it so after a few Saturday's of training Bruno to lick and mount Derek without the peanut butter he finally worked out a plan.   
That Saturday when Derek arrived Stiles already had the drugged food ready and towels minus the sweatpants on the bed. Stiles had already purchased a 'nanny' cam that could be controlled from his phone and set it up in to optimum spot to capture the full image of the bed. He'd used to bestiary as an excuse to keep Derek from his shower long enough to eat and let the wolfsbane take effect. He'd only put half the dose so Derek would be out long enough for Stiles to prep him and set the scene before Bruno took over. If things went to plan Derek should wake up to Bruno fucking him hard while his knot forced it's way inside.   
"Dude, I need to nip over to Scott's. I'll only be like an hour, will you be alright on your own for a bit?" Stiles innocently asked even while pulling his hoodie on and grabbing his keys. Derek had just came out the shower and already looked half asleep.   
"Yea, I think I'm going to just lie down and sleep if that's alright."  
Stiles chucked "Yea knock yourself out." Waving vaguely to the bed with one hand while turning the app for the camera on with the other. "I won't be long." He called as he left the room.   
Ten minutes later Stiles re-entered to find Derek sprawled diagonally across the bed, towel bunched around his hips with Bruno licking the water off his back.   
"Aww can't wait can you boy?" Stiles smile affectionately as he scratched his dog behind the ear. Rolling up his sleeves, he quickly grabbed the lube and worked first one then two fingers deep inside Derek's tight ass. He didn't want to prep him too much, it would be suspicious, but he didn't want to hurt him either. Another ten minutes later he removed his fingers, lifted Derek's hips enough that his ass was off the bed before rubbing Derek's cock to full hardness. Bruno came over then and started rimming his bitch, like it was his favourite treat and Stiles just smirked and left.  
He got in his car and drove around before parking a block away and turning on the camera app on his phone. The app gave him full access to the camera and Stiles could see everything as it recorded. Currently Bruno was tongue deep in Derek's ass and Derek's hips were rocking softly, his leaking cock head dropping over Stiles comforter.  Finished licking him, Bruno jumped on his back and adjusted to slide his hard doggy dick across Derek's skin, leaving trailed of slime across his cheeks.   
Soon though Bruno hit home and with a vicious thrust he shoved his cock into Derek's little asshole with enough force that Derek almost toppled over. The show had begun. 

Derek came too a little at a time and couldn't understand the strange situation his body was in. He was hard and leaking, his hips and thighs tipped obscenely and there was a warm dick forcing its way inside him. He felt the sharp claws of the hairy paws around his waist and the warm weight against his back and his brain just wouldn't work to put the pieces together. The fast thrust of the cock as if pounded inside him hit his prostrate each time and he couldn't help but moan at how good it felt. He tilted his head around and saw Stiles dog Bruno leaning over him at the same time as the dog forces his growing knot inside his sloppy hole. The pain was immense and Derek tensed but when he tried to pull away it was worse. Soon the dogs rhythm faltered and he could feel the warm come shooting inside him. The strange knot rubbed his prostate as it pulsed and as he reached down to rub his own leaking member, Stiles walked back in the bedroom door just as Derek climaxed.  
"What the fuck?" 

Stiles sat in his car watching the scene in his bedroom with one hand and stroking his cock with the other. The slight movement of Derek's head as it turned told him Derek was awake and Stiles came all over his hand as he imagined Derek's reaction to waking with a doggy cock in his ass. Cleaning up quickly, he sped home and into the house and as he walked into the bedroom it was to catch Derek rubbing one off as Bruno nutted inside him.  
"What the fuck?" He asked in a fake surprised voice just as Derek came all over his hand and the comforter. God he deserved an award for his acting skills he thought as he walked into Derek's line of sight.   
The look on Derek's face was priceless, part bliss from the orgasm he just had, part humiliation from being caught. "Derek. What the hell?" He waved his arms in a vague motion.   
"Stiles I don't...I don't what happened. I swear. I woke up and....and he was already inside me." Derek was quick to explain. Stiles raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He reached for his phone and after discreetly turning of the nanny cam he held it limply in his hand.  
"Derek I've been gone just over an hour dude. Your telling me that Bruno...my DOG....managed to get u on ur knees, slick u up and loosen you before fucking you silly without you waking up....all in an hour?" Is tone made it clear he didn't believe that.   
"Yes." Derek growled   
"Holy shit, are you taking his knot?" Stiles exclaimed as he looked between the dogs legs. "And you came. Do you LIKE being fucked by my dog?"   
"NO! I....it was rubbing....I couldn't help it." He replied pathetically.   
Bruno dances around behind Derek and he flinches, Stiles immediately puts his hand on the dogs flank to calm him while subtly rocking the dogs hips into Derek's. Derek moans as his cock starts to harden again.   
"Dude! Your getting hard again?"   
"Shit..it feels....he's rubbing against my....fuck!" He moans as his hand gravitated back to his dick. His face is slack, mouth open and drool pooling beneath his face as he rocks back fucking himself between the dog and his hand. When his orgasm hits it's just as good as the first and he opens his eyes to see Stiles with his phone pointing at him, recording the whole thing.   
"Stiles!" He growls   
"What? You in my bed, fucking my dog dude and you love it!" He grinned evilly. Before sending a copy of the film to his email. Another growl is the only reply.  
"Have to say, I didn't expect you to be the bitch."   
Bruno takes that moment to turn around so he and Derek are butt to butt.

Derek couldn't believe what had happened. He'd came not once but twice while being fucked by a dog and Stiles had caught him. Soon the knot had went down enough that the dog could pull out and with it came the dog cum, pouring down his thighs and balls. "God dude! Your a mess. Fucking full of doggy cum." Stiles exclaimed. Derek hung his head in embarrassment, unable to look Stiles in the eye.   
"Come on let's get you in the shower again." He sighed. "But don't get it all over the carpet!" Derek quickly covered his asshole with one hand as he walked in an attempt to keep to mess inside.   
Inside the bathroom Stiles directed him to get in the tub, ass to the drain. He then took the shower head down, unscrewed the hose and with the barest warning to relax, shoved it in Derek's ass before turning that water on. Derek groaned at the uncomfortable feeling building in his stomach but when he mentioned this to Stiles he scathingly replied "Dude, you just had a dogs cock up your ass. I think you'll survive."   
The hurtful tone brought tears to Derek's eyes but he refused to let them fall. He quietly knelt and let Stiles clean him out before being led back to the bedroom and told to again kneel on the bed.   
"I'm sorry Derek. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just going to check you aren't torn or anything ok?" He said in a quiet tone, his hand rubbing Derek's shoulder.   
Gently he proved at Derek's anus, the muscle red and puffy but tight.   
"It looks good, bit red but good."  
Derek turned into his side and Stiles saw the same red puffiness around his eyes.  
"Derek? Are you crying?" He whispered  
"No."  
Stiles climbed on the bed and lay mirroring Derek. "It's ok. You're ok."he murmured as he ran his fingers through Derek's hair. For the first time since starting this whole thing Stiles actually started to feel bad. Derek always acted tough and untouchable. It was easy to forget that he was really a marshmallow inside.   
As Derek started to sob, Stiles pulled him close and just held him.   
"Tell me what's wrong big guy. I can't fix it if I don't know."   
"I just....I feel.....confused. Embarrassed. Ashamed. Disgusting." Whispered Derek in a broken voice.  
"Why?"   
Derek glared at Stiles, silently asking 'what the fuck do you mean why?'   
"It was a shock dude yeah, but it was also really hot. Like rrrreeeaaallllyyyy hot. And your face that second time? Sexy as hell." Stiles confessed.   
"But it was a dog!"   
"So? Your a werewolf. Your basically half dog." He reasoned. "All I'm saying is....I'd watch it again." Which he would when he posts the videos. Not that Derek needed to know that.  
"I just don't know what to feel about it." Derek confessed quietly.  
"That's cool." Stiles assured him.   
They lay like that for a while until both boys fell asleep, there arms around each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The following Wednesday Stiles sent Derek a copy of the video he'd made on his phone, highlighting the look on Derek's face as he came for the second time. 

I can't get this out of my head. He text. 

Derek never showed up that Saturday.

On Monday Stiles was doing his homework with Bruno laying sleepily on the bed when Derek hesitantly climbed through the window. Bruno bounced up excitedly. Stiles was surprised but happy to see him.  
"Hey Derek. What's up?"  
"I....I can't....I need....that video you sent me. I can't stop thinking about it either." He admitted embarrassingly. It had taken all week for him to work up the courage to come back. To talk to Stiles about that day.  
"Do you want to....try it again?" Stiles asked hesitantly. Derek paused before nodding jerkily, his face red and his eyes downcast.  
"Okay." Stiles put his homework aside and stepped over to the bed. This was brilliant. Derek had came back on his own, wanted this on his own. "How do you want to do this?"  
Derek merely shrugged still unable to look Stiles in the eye.  
"How about you strip down and get comfortable on the bed and we can take it from there?"  
Derek slowly peeled of his clothes, folding them before putting them beside the bed. He climbed on the bed, ass in the air, shoulders on the mattress. He grabbed Stiles pillow and hugged it to him as he buried his face away. Stiles discreetly grabbed his phone and turned the nanny cam on before kneeling beside Derek's hips. Bruno sat on the corner of the bed, tail wagging and dick peeking from his sheath. He knew what was coming next.  
"Alright Derek I'm right here and I'll be with you the entire time ok?" He assured the alpha as he gently stroked his back. Derek merely nodded and Stiles took that as permission to start. He called Bruno over and the dog eagerly got to work eating Derek out.   
Derek tensed at the first feel of the dogs tongue against his ass before moaning at the pleasant sensation. The long tongue felt really good rubbing against his crack and balls as he bathed Derek's ass in spit. Soon Derek was relaxed enough for the dog to work his tongue inside and Derek hissed at how good it felt. He'd never been rimmed before and the pleasure was unbelievable.  
"Fuck that's hot!" Stile whispered as he rubbed his growing erection through his jeans. Derek rocked back looking for friction as his own erection hardened. The sounds he was making were pornographic as the dog ate out his ass and Stiles almost came then and there.   
After fifteen minutes Derek's ass was dripping in saliva. "Derek? Do you want me to...open you up or just let Bruno have you?"  
"Bruno....please." He begged in reply.  
Stiles guided the dog onto Derek's back and positioned him in place. The second The angry red tip touched Derek's sloppy hole Bruno pushed inside fast and hard. Derek cried out in pleasure and his fist stretched up against the head board, giving him leverage to push back agains the thrusts.   
"Fuck look at you! So fucking eager! Such a dirty little dog slut!" Stiles leaned over Derek's head to whisper filth in his ear.  
"Do you like that? Like Bruno fucking your sloppy pussy? Being his little bitch? Because that's what you are now isn't it? His bitch. Bend over every time you see him. Let him fuck you full of doggy come. Let him knot you. Breed his puppies into you. You look so fucking sexy right now. Bent over, ass in the air, being owned by a DOG. Such a little cum slut. Is your pussy wet Derek? Nice and wet for your stud?" Every filth word had Derek moaning like a whore as Bruno fucked him. The dogs dick stabbing his prostate perfectly with each vicious thrust.   
Stiles pulled his own hard erection from the confines of his pants and stricken himself furiously.  
"Look at me Derek. See what you've done to me. How hard it makes me, seeing you like this. Mmmmm little bitch. Need to get you a collar. Good bitches don't need anything else do they Derek? ANSWER ME!" He cried, slapping Derek's flank to get the mans attention.  
"Nnoo don't need anything else." He cried out. "OH my god I'm gonna come!"  
"No! Don't you dare come. Not until he knots you bitch. You hear me?"  
"Please Stiles....so good...I need to come!"  
Stiles ignored him and grabbed the cock ring from his bedside table, slipping it in Derek's bobbing erection.   
"You'll come on his knot or not at all Bitch."  
Derek sobbed and tilted his hips further, eager for Bruno's knot.   
Stiles himself was close to coming and quickly grabbed Derek's hair, pulling his head up and aiming his cock as he worked himself to completion. Derek's eyes were glazed and unfocused as Bruno's knot slowly formed, pulling at his rim before catching. Derek howled as the bulb rubbed against his bundle of nerves and Stiles painted his face, mouth and neck with come. He quickly unclipped the cock ring and watched in fascination as Derek came so hard it hit his chin and the pillows by his head. Derek's head collapsed as he panted, his hips still gently rocking against Bruno whos own head was down as he curled his body around his bitch. 

Derek slowly slipped in and out of sleep while they waited for Bruno's knot to go down as Stiles gently soothed him, cooing about how he was such a good bitch taking care of his stud and he did so well, took the knot beautifully. 

Stiles left Derek and Bruno sleeping on his bed as he cut and edited his latest nanny cam footage, ready to upload it. That night, while the sheriff was at work, all the boys slept soundly cuddled up together on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek became a regular visitor after that night, coming by every few night, getting fucked by Bruno before falling asleep naked and sated beside Stiles on the bed. One night as soon as he'd entered, Stiles directed him to strip and get on his knees before him as he sat on the bed. He had a box beside him and from it he pulled out s large black leather collar with various rings protruding all around it. It wasn't a dog collar but it was designed to look like one.   
"This is for you Derek. When you come to me wearing this, the you are my bitch, to do with what I please, within reason of course. I am in charge. I am the alpha. Bruno is my beta. You are our bitch. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." Derek whispered a little fearfully. He was basically giving all control over to Stiles. But he trusted Stiles. It would be fine. "When you come to me without the collar. Nothing changes between us. Your my friend, my alpha. Ok?"  
"Thank you Stiles. For doing this....for accepting this.....me."   
"Your welcome."   
Stiles slipped the collar around Derek neck and it was like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Matching bands fitted his wrists with lockable rings that attach to the collar.   
Inside the box was also two black bowls, a large blanket and a black silicone butt plug. Stiles explained that while he was his bitch he would eat like Bruno and sleep like Bruno and Stiles would plug him up to keep Bruno's seed inside him. 

Every other night when Derek visited, black collar snug around his neck and bands around his wrists, they played. And Derek had never felt lighter. He had no worries, no cares other than satisfying his stud and pleasing his master. He let Bruno mount him when ever he wanted and after a few times even let master fuck his face while Bruno knotted him. He throw off the embarrassment and shame and soon he was an eager participant. Stiles coached him to take Bruno down his throat and even to let him knot his mouth.  
All in all they were happy. Stiles loved talking dirty to Derek, calling him a good little slut, and knot whore. Often teased him about letting the pack find him like this, ass up and knotted. About taking him to Deaton's for a doggy gang bang. How he looked to good with his stomach so full, maybe Bruno had finally bred him. Soon Derek never wanted to take the collar off.  He was never meant to be alpha. The freedom Stiles and his collar offered him was addictive.   
For Stiles the videos just kept rolling. It wasn't hard to convince Derek to let him film there play, as long as he edited out any faces or distinguishable marks. Soon he set up his own website and charged others to view his little bitch show. He made a good amount of money and more if he accepted a request. On such request wanted to see both Stiles and Bruno fuck the bitch. So that night, without warning Derek of his...surprise, Stiles opened Derek up nice and slow, his hand stretching him to almost tearing before pulling him into his lap and sitting him on his cock. Without warning he pulled Derek down flat and commanded Bruno over Derek panicked at first and tried to sit up but a god spanking and the command to stay calmed him down. Stiles reassured him that he would never hurt him, that he should trust him. So Derek lay still like a good bitch as Bruno was guided in beside Stiles and the two of the fucked him. It was tight and burned a little but over all it wasn't too bad. Derek had never come so hard. 

Derek's relationship with the pack grew and soon they functioned like a pack should. Soon everyone was happy.

Until Stiles developed a new obsession that is.


	5. Chapter 5

One of stiles favourite things to do when playing with Derek was to tease him about the possibility of getting caught. Often when Derek was tied to Bruno, his thick knot stretching him open, Stiles would sit by his head and call him all manner of filthy names. Would ask him how he'd like it if Scott or Isaac walked in right then, how they would react to seeing there alpha bent over like a bitch for a common dog. Soon the idea of being caught was all he could think about. He loved seeing the flush of Derek's cheeks as he panicked, his eyes widening in fear at the idea.   
One night Derek was on his back, ass at the edge of the bed and Bruno between his thighs, licking Stiles cum from Derek's sloppy hole while Derek moaned and panted, his hips thrusting, hands spreading his cheeks wide for his lupine lover. He was so caught up in the act that he failed to hear the sheriff returning home early. It wasn't until the front door slammed , and Bruno's head swivelling to listen that Derek and Stiles realised they weren't alone. Derek of course panicked and made to jump up but Stiles, who was stroking himself right above Derek's face, grabbed his hair and held him still.  
"Who gave you permission to move?" He asked rhetorically.  
"Stiles...your dad..." Derek whispered fearfully.   
"Yes I heard him. Didn't say you could move though." He replied evenly. The idea of the sheriff walking in and seeing Derek laid out like he was was thrilling and his hard cock throbbed as more pre-come oozed from the tip. "Your going to lie back down. Lift your legs back into position and your going to spread that dirty little ass for your stud. Do you understand?"   
"But....stiles...."  
Slap!  
Stiles smacked Derek across the left cheek. Not hard enough to mark but definitely hard enough to feel it.   
"Do. You. Understand?" He repeated.  
"Yes sir." Derek whispered back fearfully.   
"Good, get to it." The hand holding Derek's hair gave a last tug before Stiles stood from the bed, grabbing his sweatpants from the floor. Once he had dressed and satisfied Derek was listening to his command  he stated lubing up Derek's ass. He indicated for Bruno to mount and watched as Derek bit his lips hard enough to draw blood at the first initial penetration. Derek's arms and legs wrapped around Bruno's frame as he humped his cock deep inside. The angle wasn't the best but Stiles loved seeing his boys 'make out' as he called it. Derek's face was scrunched up in concentration as he resisted the urge to scream. At this angle Bruno's dick brushed his prostate with every thrust and Stiles knew that.   
The sheriff started ascending the stairs and Derek's worried eyes flashed to Stiles who merely grinned and moved to the bedroom door. The bed wasn't visible from the stairs  and the sheriffs didn't have to pass Stiles room on the way to his own but the idea of someone else being in the house, of leaving the door wide open and the possibility of Derek being caught turned Stiles on like nothing else. He stood at the doorway chatting to his father about mundane things all the while watching Derek from the corner of his eye.   
Derek's face was red and pinched, his lips swollen and a little bloody from biting them so hard. The feeling of panic and fear combined with Bruno rubbing against his prostate had his dick so hard that he was constantly leaking pre-come across Bruno's sort stomach. The downy hair rubbing his shaft just heightened the pleasure. He could hear the sheriffs voice right there on the other side of the wall. All he had to do was make one little noise and the man would come investigate. Would catch him being the little doggy slut Stiles accused if of being. Bruno's knot started growing as he thrust wildly. The sharp pressure on his rim like nothing he'd ever felt as popped in and out. Unable to help himself Derek came, coating Bruno's chest with seed as the dog pressed him down, his knot finally stuck within the warm heat of Derek's ass.  
"Night dad." Stiles called as the sheriff moved finally to his bedroom. He shut the door softly as he looked over to the pair on the bed, his hand stoking his still hard shaft through the sweats he wore.   
"Do you come?" He asked gently, his face twisted in delight. "Did you come while my dad was just a few feet away? While he was just there, inches away from catching you?" The sweat pants came off as he climbed onto the bed by Derek's head again, cock head purple and angry as it twitched above Derek's open mouth. "You liked it didn't you? Liked that he could have caught you. What would he have done do you think? Mmmm? What would he have said? Would he have called you a dirty little dog fucker? Little doggy slut? Bitch?" With one hand in Derek's hair he guided the head of his dick into the wet cavern of his mouth. Leaning over him he thrust slowly, gently almost as he spoke.   
"Maybe you want to get caught. Maybe you want to the pack to find you, ass spread for doggy cock. Maybe they'd take turns feeding you there dicks as you moaned like a bitch in heat for a knot. Your such a little whore that any cock would probably do."   
Derek started making broken little whines as Stiles movements got rougher. Soon his cock was half way down Derek's throat and after a few minutes, with one hard push. Stiles emptied his balls on Derek's tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week the pack were having a meeting on the Friday. Everyone would meet at the loft and talk about pack politics and such and just generally hanging out. In preparation for the meeting Stiles had banned Derek from his house until the Friday, telling him he had a special treat planned. All week he jerked off every chance he got and deposited it into an old mason jar he'd found in the basement of his house. He'd also jerked of Bruno into another jar and was amazed at the amount of cum the dog produced. He'd only ever seen it as it had oozed from Derek's slack ass so he could help but get turned on at the idea of the dog bathing Derek's insides with his seed.   
Of course he hide the jars carefully, not wanting his dad or the pack to find the odd collection but decided it wasn't enough.   
Ever since the night of the rave were the pack had attempted to trap the Kanima and Stiles had learnt that he had a 'spark', he had been working with Deaton to expand his knowledge. Overall he'd learnt a lot of useful information that had come in handy when it came to protecting Beacon Hill and its residence. He had also learn of the different strains of wolfsbane. Such as the one he'd used originally on Derek.   
One of the rarer strains had a rather strange effect on werewolves. One of its side effects was a powerful aphrodisiac. Another was control. As in the werewolves was easier to manipulate. Unfortunately the only people selling that strain were hunters so Stiles had to get a little creative in order to acquire it. It was also very expensive. But Stiles didn't mind now that his home videos were making him some serious money.   
Stiles was quick to order the special plant, mostly for its aphrodisiac effects but he filed away the other uses to be explored at a later date.   
Come Friday he was ready. The wolfsbane had arrived and was prepared in liquid form, he had three mason jars worth of come collected and all he needed was his willing bitch. 

Come to mine an hour before the meeting. Wear the collar. He kept it short and simple, never doubting for a second that Derek would come. 

And he did. Exactly one hour before the pack was due at the loft Derek climbed hesitantly into Stiles bedroom.   
"Stiles." He greeted  
"Derek. Don't worry I won't keep you long. But I have something I want you to do for the meeting. Will you do it?"  
"What do you want?"  
"It's a little surprise but I think you'll like it." Stiles assured him from a cross the room. After a moment Derek nodded and striped out of his clothes. It was one of Stiles' rules that Derek only wear the collar in the house, along with coming untouched and call Stiles sir.   
Once he was naked he walked to the centre of the room and knelt, presenting his ass like he'd been trained.   
"Good boy." Stiles praised.  
He gathered all the things he needed before walking behind Derek and running his big hands over the other mans flank. "Such a pretty slut you are Derek."   
Warm hands spears Derek's butt cheeks and he jumped at the feeling of s small wet tongue lapping at his hole. Stiles had never done this before. It was always Bruno that ate him out and Sties merely watched. Soon Derek was moaning and pushing back against the probing muscle. Normally, when Bruno rimmed him there was no finesse or method, just the large tongue slurping away at the orifice beneath it but Stiles alternated from making out with the small hole to fucking it quickly. Derek couldn't tell who he liked better.   
Once Stiles was satisfied he was relaxed enough he pushed Derek's shoulders down to the carpet, tilting his ass high before pushing something small and cold inside.   
"I saved this up all week for you, Derek. I got off so many times thinking about you being full of our cum." The cold feeling of something wet and slimy followed the words and Derek remained deeply as he realised it was Stiles and Bruno's cum. His half hard cock so stood to attention as it filled his stomach to bursting.   
Stiles watched as the last of the sticky liquid slid down the small funnel he had used before adding the wolfsbane. He didn't tell Derek he was adding it, he wanted Derek to think it was all him, that he really was a cumslut. Once he was sure it was all inside he replaced the funnel with two of his long fingers and fucked Derek slowly open, the cum acting as lube as it squelched around his fingers. Happy that he was loose enough the replaced the fingers with a black silicone butt plug, slightly bigger than Derek was prepped for but small to be comfortable when he walked.   
Thrusting his hand in front of Derek's face he commanded him to clean his cum coated fingers before pulling Derek back into a sitting position and rubbing his slightly protruding belly.   
"Wow. You look kind of pregnant now." He chuckled as his hands smoothed over the tight skin. Derek's dick twitched and Stiles of course noticed. "Do you like that idea? Want Bruno to breed you? Let Bruno fill you with his puppies?" He cooed it Derek's ear as his hand wrapped firmly around the bobbing erection. He stroked Derek slowly, building the pressure and just before Derek was about to climax he pushed the small black cock ring over his dick and around his balls. "If your a good girl I'll let you come later. I'll fuck that sloppy pussy for you, open you up for Bruno's knot. Would you like that baby?" Stiles asked sinfully. He'd never implied Derek was a girl before but the idea was arousing.  
"Yes, please sir. I'll be good."  
"Tell me you'll be my good girl tonight baby. "  
"I'll be your...good girl sir."   
"Mmm yes you will. My pretty little girl aren't you baby."   
Stiles own erection was painful as he stroked himself against Derek's side.   
"Turn around and lie down for me baby, I want to paint that hard clit of your with cum."  
Derek turned and lay, legs spread, in front of Stiles who moved to sit between his stretched legs.   
"Play with your nipples for me honey." He whispered harshly as his pleasure built and the sight of Derek, hard and full, tugging his nipples, face flush with arousal soon sent him over the edge. He aimed his cock at Derek's groin and enjoyed the whine that Derek released as he rubbed the salty liquid in like cream.   
"Come on slut, better get dressed or we'll be late for the pack meeting."  
Together the pair dressed and Derek continued to whine and moan as the tough denim rubbed his throbbing erection.   
With a belly full of come the pair left the house through the front door and climbed into Stiles jeep as he drove them to the loft. Derek couldn't site still, the plug in his ass rubbed his prostate every time he moved and he felt like he was burning up. He needed to come, desperately. Stiles merely grinned every time Derek begged for him too pull over and fuck him.  
"Not yet baby girl. Not yet."

Soon the arrived and Stiles parked his jeep next to Scott's bike. Derek was still moaning as they entered the stair way.  
"If you want to get off that much slut, you'll have to make do with humping against my leg. I'm not fucking you here." Stiles whispered, leaning against the wall.  
Derek quickly ran to his side and rubbed himself against his thigh, whining and crying broken as the pleasure merely built without release.   
"They know where here you know. The probably heard us pull up. Do you think they can hear you now? Hear you beg me to fuck you? Are you that desperate for a cock in your sloppy pussy that you don't care? You really are a little whore aren't you? I bet it wouldn't matter whose cock it was as long as it fucked you? Would it baby girl?" Stiles whispered harshly into Derek's ear, pulling his head back from his neck where Derek had tucked it. His eyes were glazed and half closed, his face flush red and sweaty from arousal as he chased his orgasm.  
"Come on we better get up there." Pulling away Stiles made his way the upstairs, ignoring Derek's pleading. By the time they reached the loft door, Derek was almost crying in frustration.   
"When we go in, go straight to the bathroom and wash your face. You look a mess. Come straight back out when you've calmed enough. Unless you want to explain to the pack what's got you so worked up? No? Well best put on your poker face baby. Show time."   
They entered the loft together and no one noticed Derek slip to the side. He returned a few minutes later, calm and collected. At least on the outside.   
The pack nights usually consisted of pizza, soda and movies. Tonight was no different. They huddled around Derek's t.v in piles and Isaac sat on the couch, snuggled slightly into his alpha. If anyone noticed Derek's aroused scent no one mentioned it. Derek forced himself to be good through out the night, knowing that Stiles would fuck him properly when they got home. When he started thinking of Stiles house as home he wasn't sure but it seemed right. Stiles took such good care of him. Gave him exactly what he needed, even if Derek didn't know what that was.   
Through out the evening, as the pack sat unaware, Stiles would pull Derek away to the kitchen for snacks or follow him to the bathroom and fuck him slowly with the plug. The pull and stretch of Derek's rim was beautiful and the little noises Derek tried desperately to hide where musical. Soon Derek was crying out to be fucked and Stiles loved hearing him beg to be fucked in his "tight little pussy" and calling himself Stiles "good girl." Stiles wondered if he said it enough would the special wolfsbane eventually make Derek believe it?


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles realised he liked the idea of Derek being his good girl. At the end of the pack meeting he'd went home with the excuse of having to care for Bruno and none of the pack seemed to noticed Derek leaving a few minutes after. Stiles had walked into his bedroom to see Derek already naked and collared and Bruno eating the cum from his filthy ass as he jerked off.   
"Did I tell you you could touch yourself? Or remove the plug?" He'd asked as he walked to his desk.   
Derek had whined has his hand reluctantly left his rock hard cock and curled into a fist by his head as it rested on the carpet. Stiles calmly pulled his full length wooden ruler from one of the drawers and a bottle of wolfsbane oil and cloth from another before sitting in his desk chair facing Derek. He called Bruno away from the wolf and slowly poured the oil onto the cloth and proceeded to rub it into the ruler.  
"Derek, I think you need to be reminded of the rules." He stated. "Tell me."   
Stiles didn't even look at him as he methodically coated the ruler.  
"I'm your bitch. I cum when you tell me to or when Bruno knots me. I'm not allowed to touch my dick.."  
"It's not YOURS Derek. And bitches don't have dicks. They have pussies and clits." Stiles interrupted. Derek merely whimpered and his clit twitched. "Continue."  
"My....pussy....belongs to you and Bruno. I'm not allowed to touch it without your permission."  
"Good girl. However you've broken two of this rules haven't you?"   
"Yes sir." Stiles wasn't sure if it was Derek or the wolfsbane in his system that was making him sound so needy and pathetic but he decided he liked it.  
"So because you broke these rules, I'm going to punish you. You will be given ten slaps with this ruler for each rule you have broken and you will not cum until I am satisfied you have learnt your lesson. Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir" Derek sobbed. His cock was so hard and painful and he could hear the disappointment in his masters voice.   
"Good." Stiles moved from his chair to the end of the bed. "Come up here and lie over my lap." Derek was quick to obey, eager to be Stiles good girl again.  
"You will count each stroke and thank me for teaching you to be a good girl. Are you ready?"  
"Yes sir."  
Stiles had the spanked him twenty times with the wolfsbane soaked ruler, each hit firm and consistent, the wolfsbane ensuring that Derek felt the punishment for hours after. Derek was sobbing after the punishment was complete, his face a mess with tears and snot as he thanked Stiles one last time for teaching him to be good. Stiles merely smiled and stroked his hair as he calmed.   
Once he was calm enough, Stiles positioned him face down on the bed and slowly worked his cock into Derek's sloppy pussy. He didn't remove his clothes and the rough denim and zipper irritated his sore ass. Stiles made sure to hit Derek's prostate with every powerful stroke and soon Derek was a bubbling mess once again, begging to cum.  
"Do you like that baby girl? Like getting your sloppy pussy fucked? You feel so good baby, warm and wet. Such a good little cunt. Do you want to cum? Want me to play with you clit? Stroke it as I fuck you full? Yeah? Good girl."   
With one hand beneath him stoking Derek's clit and the other clutching his hair, Stiles came, flossing Derek's already cum soaked passage. Derek followed quickly once given permission and was almost instantly asleep, only rousing slightly as Stiles pushed the plug back inside his pussy. Stiles took Bruno for his last walk of the day and after a quick shower, climbed into bed cuddled his girl. He couldn't wait for the morning.

The next day Stiles fitted the cock ting to Derek and left him with Bruno as he went to the mall. The moment he got in his jeep he turned the nanny cam on as well as a few more he'd placed around the room. He drove quickly to the nearest mall with one purchase in mind. Lingerie.   
He purchased stockings and garter, nighties and panties, everything that basically caught his eye. He even bough a few dresses and some makeup. He didn't think Derek would jump to wear it all, it would take time and patience but Stiles could wait when it was something he really wanted.   
When he got home he found Derek and Bruno curled on the bed, Derek reading and Bruno napping. Both heads turned as he entered and Derek's smile made something warm bloom in Stiles chest.   
"Hi baby. I got you something." He smiled in return.  
He put the bags I his cupboard and pulled out one pair of baby blue panties with black ribbon ties on the hip. He balled them in his hand and turned to find Derek sitting eagerly on the edge of the bed. He chuckled and stood before him holding the panties between his thumb and index finger. Derek looked from the panties to Stiles, confused.   
"I got you these 'cos every pretty girl need pretty things, don't you think?"   
"Umm.."  
"Why do t you try them on for me. If you don't like them you don't have to wear them, but I wanted to see my baby girl in something pretty." Stiles encouraged.   
Derek's face bloomed red as he took the panties and slowly pulled them on before standing.  
"Oh baby, those look so good on you. Turn around for me." Derek complied and Stiles ran his big hands over his cotton covered ass.  
"God. Seeing you in those panties is really turning me on Dee." He moaned as he pushed against the still present plugs Derek twitched and moaned as it brushed his prostate.  
"Turn back around baby."  
Derek turned and Stiles saw he was half hard.  
"Do you like them?" He asked, finally looking Derek in the eye as he stepped closer. Derek nodded, his face warm and red in embarrassment. It wasn't so much the panties as the attention Stiles was giving him that was turning him on. He liked when Stiles praised him and took care of him. Knew he meant it when he called him beautiful.   
Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek sweetly on the lips, his hands roaming back to the plug.  Derek moaned into the kiss and pushed against Stiles as his cock hardened.   
"Mmmm I just want to bend you over my bed and fuck into your tight little pussy, your pretty panties around your knees. Really make you look like the little slut you are. Would you like that baby? Want me to slip that panties down and slid my cock inside you? Fuck you hard and deep?"  
"Please!"   
Alright baby, turn around. Hands on the bed."  
Derek turned quickly.  
"Spread you legs for me slut. Show me how much you want my cock."   
Derek clit was hard and pulsing inside his panties. He groaned loudly as he spread his legs, pushing his face further down and his ass higher.  
"Good girl."  
Stiles slowly undressed, his eyes never leaving the panty clad ass in front of him. Once he was naked he teased the skin around the edges of the underwear and chuckled as Derek pleaded to be fucked.  
He worked the panties down past the curve of Derek's as and left them there, trapping Derek's clit at the front. The plug from the night before was removed quickly and with it a small flow of cum.   
"So wet already little girl. Are you that desperate?" Derek didn't answer, merely thrust his ass back against the fingers playing at the edgers of his hole.   
Stiles laughed and slapped his ass, telling to ask nicely.  
"Please. Please fuck me sir. Please."  
"Not good enough baby girl."  
Derek sobbed and begged. "Please fuck my wet pussy. Please sir, please."  
"Alright slut. Since you asked so nicely."  
Stiles pushed in gently, more to feel the wet slide as he entered the tight orifice than for Derek's comfort. Once seated full he paused before pulling all the way back until just the tip remained and thrust hard and deep. He pounded Derek roughly not that he minded, given noises he was making. With one hand on Derek's hip and the other pulling his head back by the hair Stiles, fucked him hard and when he came he pulled Derek up right and commanded him to do the same.  
"Come for me baby, squeeze my cock, milk it all out of me. That's right, good girl. Get those panties nice and wet. Fuck you feel good." Once they were finished the plug was reinserted and the panties pulled back in place. Stiles helped Derek back onto the bed and with a short kiss left to get them some food. Derek lay panting on the bed, a small smile on his lips. Neither of them noticed the dark figure move away from the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles arrived home from school the following Monday tired and cranky. He hadn't gotten much sleep that weekend due to playing with Derek and Bruno, though he can't bring himself to regret even a moment of it. By the Sunday night he'd finally gotten Derek to wear a pair of white stockings with matching garter and a white lace thong. He made the wolf prance around in it for hours, even sending him to the store wearing them beneath his clothes, before finally giving in and fucking him while he choked on Bruno's knot.  
Now all he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep after a long day of school, detention and a quick trip to the pharmacist for hair removal cream. Stockings and hairy men just didn't go.   
Stiles stumbled into his room, mumbled a quiet hello to Peter at his desk watching something on his laptop and collapsed face first on the bed.  
It took a moment for it to register that Peter was in his room, on his lap top. With a frown he sat back up and turned to face the elder man.  
"Peter, what the hell are you doing in my room?"   
"Watching some rather interesting videos on you computer. I have to say Stiles,I am rather shocked." Peter smirked as Stiles face whitened. The only videos on his password encrypted laptop were of Derek.  
"What do you want?" He asked coldly.   
"What makes you think I want anything?" The grin on peters face as he leaned back, his hands steepled beneath his chin, said otherwise.  
"Because you always want something Peter."   
"Alright. No point in beating around the bush so to speak. I want in on what ever it is your doing with Derek."   
"WHAT??" Stiles could honestly say he did not see that coming. Peter merely raised his eyebrows at Stiles outburst.  
"I. Want. In."  
"WHY?"  
"My reasons are my own."  
"What exactly do you mean when you say you want in?" Stiles asked suspiciously.  
"The videos, the sex. I want to control it."   
"Nope. Not happening."  
"Then I guess I should show these pictures and videos of you fucking Derek while he was unconscious, to the pack." Peter shrugged, turning once again to the computer.  
"WAIT! Just wait." Stiles panicked. While everything he and Derek did now was consensual, it didn't start that way. "How do you mean control it?"  
"Simple I tell you what I want you to do to him and you do it. I'll take over running of the website and we shall split the profit sixty/forty."  
That actually sounded reasonable. Plus Stiles knew Peter had a vast knowledge of both the supernatural and natural world as well as experience. It could actually open up a whole new range of kinks.   
"See Peter, if you'd started with that there would have been no need for threats."  
Peter merely quirked an eyebrow.  
"So far I'm basically limited in what I can do while you, I'm guessing have both experience and knowledge that could be fun."   
"You could say that." Peter laughed.   
"Plus I'm guessing you'll have the contacts in the supernatural world to get anything we need?"   
Peter had to admit, Stiles was taking to the idea faster than he imagined. He almost felt proud at how devious and twisted the boy was.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
Stiles grinned evilly, all thought of sleep gone in light of his new partnership.


	9. Chapter 9

"I think it's time we organised Derek's first gang bang." Peter commented as he worked at Stiles desk. It became habit for the films to be edited at Stiles house rather than the loft to minimise the risk of Derek or the ever present pack, catching wind of their venture.   
"A gang bang?" Stiles eye light up at the idea. He had thought about it of course but wasn't sure how to go about it. The only place with enough dogs was Deaton's vet clinic but he wants sure they would all play along. If Peter had an idea though he was all ears.  
"Yes. I have a few friends, alphas, who are quite proficient at performing a full shift." Peter turned to the boy on the bed, pleased at the interest in his voice. So far Stiles had taken to all of Peters suggestions and requests with delightful enthusiasm, he should be surprised that this was no different.   
"Really? A full shift. Like proper wolves?"  
"Yes. They appearance is that of a wolf but their minds are still very much human and with the added bonus of werewolf stamina and genetics...well is should prove to be an interesting experience." Peter smirked.  
Stiles grinned back before asking what he meant by werewolf genetics.  
"Simply put, werewolves cum three times as much as humans to ensure conception."  
"God, he'll be swimming in cum!" Stiles groaned at the image in his head, Derek naked and oozing copious amounts of cum. A pack of alphas covering the slut with their seed. His hand found its way to the growing bulge in his sweatpants, rubbing lewdly as he smirked at Peter. "Fuck that turns me on."  
"I can see that, dirty boy." Peter chucked as he moved across the room, crawling over Stiles before removing the kids hand and replacing it with his own.  
"Derek really is a little cumslut, it's only fitting we treat him like one now and again." He pulled Stiles sweats down, licking his lips as the impressively hard cock bounced playfully beneath his face. "Imagine him, on his knees, a knot in his mouth and another in his pussy. The boy will be in heaven." He mumbles as his own mouth moved to take in Stiles length. He worked his tongue and lips around the head and sucked sinfully. Stiles bucked beneath him, forcing more of his dick down Peters right throat. Peter hummed in approval.   
It wasn't long before Stiles tensed, crying out as he orgasmed, his hands clutched tightly in Peters hair. Peter swallowed obediently, before rising onto his knees and tugging his own cock hard and fast, cumming quickly over the boys wilting erection and lower stomach.   
Stiles frowned slightly. "If they're werewolves too, won't Derek like..sense that?"  
"Normally but I have a little something that will help him get in the mood." Peter replied as he climbed back off the bed, fixing his jeans as he walked over to his jacket. He pulled out a small vial of clear white liquid. Stiles fixed his own pants and sat up. "This," Peter told him, "is a little something I got from a friend of mine."  
Stiles snorted. "You seem to have a lot of questionable friends."   
"Quite. It's basically succubus semen. Ingested it acts as a very powerful aphrodisiac. It should affect Derek by heightening his senses but at the same time make him desperate enough that he'll be too busy looking for a cock to fuck to worry about who it belongs too."  
"You've been thinking about this for a while." Stiles eyes narrowed as he reached for the vial. "How much do I give him?"  
"All of it."  
"Is that safe?"  
"For a werewolf? Yes. A human? Probably not. Apparently once taken every touch is magnified to the point of ecstasy."  
"So when do you want to do this?" Stiles was eager to get the show on the road.   
"This Saturday." Peter interrupted Stiles thoughts.   
"THIS Saturday? That only four days away!"   
"Problem?" Peter quirked his impressive brows in Stiles direction.  
"No just...wasn't expecting it to be that soon is all. Doesn't give me much time to prepare him."  
"I have complete faith in your abilities Stiles." The older man commented in a bored tone as he donned his jacket and made ready to leave.  
"Yeah, yeah." Stiles yawned, waving his hand negligently in farewell, already planning his approach. Derek was due to come the next night and he with only three nights till show time he needed to be thorough.


	10. Chapter 10

It was finally Saturday. Stiles spent the rest of the week after Peter left counting down the hours. He'd had Derek over every night, teasing him and torturing him. Surprisingly Derek took to the idea of a doggy gang bang without any actual prompting, admitting that he'd thought of it often when he was alone. Stiles of course never actually told him what he had planned, preferring to taunt the wolf as he fucked him slowly with the new vibrating dildo he'd purchased. It was a 12 inch, neon pink, glittery monster, almost as think as a beer can. He'd entered it into Derek's pussy gently, thrusting carefully as it was the biggest thing Derek had yet to take. At least as far as Derek knew. Once Derek was moaning and thrusting back for more Stiles had flicked the vibration on to his lowest setting and Derek had keened. As the large male lay on the bed, naked but for his collar, Stiles had lain next to him, fully clothed and whispered filthily in his ear.  
"You always take Bruno's cock so well baby. You love having his knot don't you? Love the feel of it pushing against your little hole, beg for him to just push it all inside you. Stretching you, all thick and warm in your little cunt. Love the feel of his cum bathing your insides don't you. Feel him breeding you up.   
Bet you want more though don't you baby girl. Bruno just can't keep up with a little whore like you can he? Maybe we should get more dogs mmmm? Would that satisfy this little whore pussy of yours?" He'd asked rhetorically, twisting the vibrating head of the dildo against Derek's prostate. Derek had jerked like a live wire, his sensitive clit twitching obscenely, precum leaking like a faucet against his abs.   
"Ooh I think you like that idea baby. Is that what you want? For me to take you to the dog park and let all the dogs have a go? Let them all knot you, one after the other, while their owners cheer them on? Or maybe I should take you to Deaton's? Strap you into breeding bench and leave you with them for the day." Derek was shaking now with the effort of holding back. His lips were red and bloody from how hard he had bitten them, his hands clawed and sinking into the warm flesh of his thighs as he held his legs open.   
"God you'd thank me for it too wouldn't you? Wouldn't even care if anyone saw you. You'd probably fucking love it actually. Love them watching you as you begged for a knot. Begged to be bred like a real bitch. Beg them to cum inside your sloppy pussy like the little cumslut you are. 'Cos that's all you are now baby isn't it? A cum rag for any dog that shows an interest." Stiles sneered as Derek sobbed in ecstasy. He'd slowly upped the vibrations to there highest setting but purposefully avoided the wolfs sweet spot for a greater finish.   
"Do you want to cum baby? Tell me what you are and I'll let you cum." He'd promised sinfully.   
"Please..please..." Derek sobbed, tears and snot covering his red face, " I'm a little bitch...a cum slut...please...I need...I need it so bad!"  
"Dirty little whore." Stiles hissed as he pushed the head of the fake cock against Derek's prostate. Derek screamed as he came, shooting further and longer than he ever had before. Stiles never relented though, massaging the dildo into that spot, milking Derek for all he was worth.   
"Ssh baby shh, it's ok, I'm here." Stiles ran a find hand through the wolfs sweaty hair, calming his fevered whimpers. "It's ok princess, shh, I'll take care of you."   
Once Derek had calmed enough Stiles had removed the now motionless plastic and with a gentle kiss to the sleepy man, had began cleaning him up. He'd wiped his face and chest with a cool cloth before gently bathing his red swollen hole. With gentle words of praise and soft touches he'd prompted the half sleeping wolf onto his side and after undressing himself, climbed in behind him, gathering him in his arms.  
"Such a good girl." He'd whispered into Derek's neck as they'd snuggled. Before drifting of the sleep himself.

Hours later Stiles woke to the annoying chirp of his phone, signalling a message was waiting. He groggily unwound himself from the still sleeping werewolf by his side and stumbled to his desk. With sleep filled eyes he opened the message.   
Alphas are here, meet me in two hours. Peter.  
The short text was followed by an address that Stiles recognised. It was the warehouse were the pack had faced Gerard and his men. Stiles grew half hard at the knowledge that is fantasy was about to become a reality.   
He moved to wake the still sleeping man on the bed before dressing himself.   
"Derek go take a shower, we're going out."  
"Mmm?" Derek merely grumbled, his head buried beneath one of the soft pillows. Stiles slapped him hard on the ass before repeating his command. "Let's go I don't want to be late!"  
He left the grumpy werewolf to head downstairs, confident that Derek would follow instruction. Entering the kitchen, he gathered everything he needed to make them some sandwiches and grabbed two cans of Coke from the fridge.   
With quick bites he ate is meal, his ears straining to hear Derek as he moved around upstairs. Once he was sure he was in the shower Stiles made his way back upstairs to the chest in his wardrobe and removed a disposable enema kit. Peter had been very insistent that Derek be thoroughly cleaned before the show.  
He let himself into the unlocked bathroom and paused for a moment as he admired a wet Derek Hale standing before him. Derek of course caught him staring and smiled shyly. Stiles never understood how someone so beautiful could be so self-conscious.   
"Baby I'm going to clean you out before we leave. Is that ok?" Stiles asked as he moved forward.  
"Where are we going?" Derek's brows wrinkled adorably.  
"It's a surprise. But you'll like it, don't worry."  
"Ok." Derek replied trustingly, without pause.   
Stiles directed him onto his hands and knees, his ass facing the drain before inserting the enema nozzle. He filled him twice with the mixture, ensuring that the fluid was clear as it left the wolf. In the third enema he added the vial of succubus semen, as directed by Peter, leaving it to absorb before allowing Derek to expel the remaining fluid. He then left Derek to dry and dress, returning to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before they were seated Stiles rusty blue jeep, heading to the warehouse. Though he didn't know what had been planned, Derek immediately recognised their destination. His eyes grew slightly harder and his brows wrinkled in a deep frown.  
"Why are we here?" Even his tone was hard.  
"Relax, it's nothing bad I promise. Nothing to do with the pack or anything supernatural. Will you come in with me?"   
Stiles didn't wait for a reply before exiting the car and walking to the warehouse entrance. After a few moments Derek followed.   
The building was naturally dark, there were no windows to illuminate the abandoned building. But in preparation for tonight's events, someone had set up large spotlights in a circle around a modified breeding bench in the centre of the large room. The bench was dark green leather, worn and cracked from use, making Stiles wonder how often the pack of alphas did this kind of thing. It was was long and low to the ground, designed to support a persons chest and shoulders with leather straps attached to each leg and a head rest designed to keep the captive facing forward.   
Stiles turned to Derek. Derek was staring at the bench, fascinated.   
"What do you think?" He didn't think he had to explain why they were here.  
"Derek looked at him, his face awash with emotion.  
"I set this up after we started talking about you being bred by different dogs. Do you remember how hard you got at the idea of being strapped to a bench and made to take a line of studs? Being filled and knotted, one after the other?" Stiles asked as he casually undid Derek's jeans and fisted the flesh inside. It was already hard and throbbing. He leaned over to whisper in Derek's ear. "I want to see my little bitch bred." The flesh of Derek's earlobe found its way between Stiles teeth in a ruthless bite, causing Derek to shiver.   
Wether it was the effects of the succubus semen or Derek own arousal, Stiles wasn't sure, but in a manner of minutes he had Derek stopped and bending over the bench. With quick fingers he tied the straps around his wrists and thighs and his head secured in its rest. Stiles phone chirped loudly in the silence and with a quick glance it confirmed that everything was set up on peters end. Now all he needed was to get Derek horny enough that he wouldn't notice the werewolves that were breeding him.   
Stiles slipped nimble fingers covered in lube around Derek's entrance, teasing the wolf before plunging them in hard and fast. This never failed to get Derek going and tonight was no different and as the last echo of his cry for more resounded through the building, Peter entered with a tall brunet alpha followed by three massive beasts. Stiles had already been introduced to the alpha last night via Skype, a condition he had been adamant about before they continued. He didn't mind letting others play with Derek as long as Stiles knew who those others where. He knew from sight that the wolf in human form was Deucalion, Duke for short. The others were Aiden , Ethan and Ennis.    
Each beast was taller than average, standing as tall as Peters chest as he stood just outside the circle of light. Two of the beasts were a deep, chestnut brown, identical except for one white sock on the back right paw. Stiles guessed these were the twins Aiden and Ethan though who was who he couldn't guess.  These two circled the bench, their heads low and their eyes piercing. The last wolf, Ennis, was a smoky grey, his eyes predatory as he sat just within the circle. Stiles stroked Derek's flank and though it was meant as a gesture of comfort, Derek moaned lewdly, his clit twitching, liquid dripping steadily to the cement beneath. Ethan and Aiden stood by Derek at either end, the pink tips of their cocks already breaching their sheaths. They seemed to be waiting, heads facing Duke who stood in the shadows. They must have seen some signal that Stiles missed as with identical growls they moved as one, white paw licking furiously at Derek's face and mouth, demanding entrance while the other wasted no time in forcing his lupin tongue inside Derek's undulating pussy. Derek groaned loudly, opening his mouth to the long muscle that wormed inside.   
Stiles kneeled at Derek's side his hand in the intoxicated mans hair. His job was to ensure that Derek could handle the wolves and to call a halt if at any point Derek showed signs of injury or pain. Peter assured him this wasn't necessary but Stiles had demanded it.   
Derek continued to make small broken whimpers, his clit red and angry, hanging low towards the floor as he came from the tongue lashing from either end. The pure coloured wolf must have deemed Derek read -either that or he'd grown impatient-as with little effort he mounted the bound figure. The chestnut wolf had to squat slightly to line his dripping cock with Derek's pussy and once the tip touched the hole he surged inside. Derek came, his voice echoing in pleasure around the room. Once inside the wolf paused, his head dropped in obvious pleasure. Stiles knew exactly how he felt as more than once he'd felt the need to nut inside Derek's tight heat instantly.  
White paw had finished licking Derek's face, mouth and neck and had moved on to all other patches of skin his long tongue could reach. When he was done Derek had a faint sheen of saliva and sweat coating his heated skin. Once he had indulged his need to cover Derek in his sent his attention turned to the captive mans genitals. He crouched down beneath the sturdy bench, his nose brushing Derek's flesh causing the man to groan and jerk before the strong tongue returned, licking and bathing the organ, lapping at the shiny head before curling around the large hanging balls. Derek was in ecstasy.  
The large chestnut wolf was far superior to Bruno, his thrust more controlled and measured, a slow glide out followed by a hard buck in. The pace was brutal and hard, pulling pleasures whimpers from the man beneath him who'd cum several times but was still hard and desperate.   
Soon the thickening bulge of the wolfs knot enlarged his already impressive cock and the dark haired beast took great delight in punching and pulling the growing bulb in and out of Derek's red abused hole. Finally though it caught inside and the creature howled as it emptied its balls into its willing bitch.  
Stiles sat in aww as he stared at Derek's  rim stretched tight by the large plug like organ. The werewolfs cock was at leash as big as Derek's monstrous glittery dildo.  
After about half an hour the wolf grew small enough to move and with a pop, it's sensitive dick slid free. No sooner had Stiles checked the gaping hole it left behind before its white pawed twin took its place. Unlike the first wolf he fucked Derek with speed and strength known only by their race. Soon the puddle of cum beneath Derek increased as each hit rubbed the mans prostate, milking him.   
Stiles murmured nonsense in his ear, praising him and telling him how filthy his pussy looked all stretched a gaping, hungry for the cocks around it. I'd didn't take as long for this wolf to cum, filling Derek's already full belly with seed. Stiles could already see the strain of Derek's tight stomach as it bulged obscenely.  Finally it was Ennis' turn and he too added his own mixture to the blend inside of Derek.   
After all three wolves had had there turn Stiles moved to the large duffel bag Peter had left at the edge of the circle. Inside was multiple bottles of water and some energy bars. He grabbed a few and a couple of bottles, coaxing Derek to drink and eat. There time wasn't over yet.  
White paw came over to the bench, its  already hardening cock swaying between his massive legs. It moved to Derek's back end and slowly licked away the cum that had escaped. After a while it mounted Derek for the second time, this time gentler than the first. It rolled his hips, barely removing its cock, as its twin moved to Derek's upturned face. With a few encouraging licks it too mounted Derek, who without prompting opened his mouth for the waiting organ at his lips. Together the wolves fucked Derek gently, there hips in tandem. Derek's throat bulged as the hard cock glided down to the base, his bloated belly swaying with each movement. It took longer for the wolves to knot this time around, one in Derek's pussy the other in his mouth. Derek struggled to swallow the foreign organ, his mouth taut and breathing laboured. Both wolves praised their bitch with loving licks at any piece of skin they could reach. By the time they had shrunk enough to pull away Derek was half unconscious and had cum another three times.   
After another break , longer this time to give Derek a chance to rest, the final act was ready to start. Derek was removed from the bench, with some difficulty as his muscles were too weak to hold him and he was led over to Ennis who lay splayed on his back in the centre of the circle of light. He was positioned on his knees, his pussy lowered as Stiles guided an already hard. Ennis inside him. The slide in was easy due to the river of cum and saliva flowing from the once tight passage. White paw then lay by Derek's heads, it's massive paws resting against Derek's sweaty nape, pulling him to the obvious pink tip beneath his lips. While Derek sucked lazily on the flesh beneath him, the last wolf snuck up behind him and with a little help from Stiles, he too was soon buried within Derek. The last fuck lasted longer and took a great amount of co ordination and assistance. Each wolf slowly chanced there orgasm, there knots growing. Ennis and the chestnut wolf rubbed against each other, their sensitive knots stretching Derek's already gaping rim to the extreme. White paw once again knotted the bitches mouth and Stiles stroked his own hard cock as he looked over Derek - naked, glistening, his holes owned and used. He came with a cry, aiming at Derek's sweaty back before wiping the tip across Derek hair and tucking himself back in. All four werewolves lay still, half drowsy and content. Stiles made his way to Peter and Duke.  
"Well? What do you think?"  
"Excellent!" Peter exclaimed while Duke merely smiled.  
"Your toy definitecly seems to enjoy himself." Duke had a strong British accent that sent shivers down Stiles spine.   
"Well I got some great footage, I especially loved when Aiden knotted the bitches mouth." Peter chuckled.   
"God, when they pulled out Derek's hole looked like it would never close again."   
The three men chatted quietly for a while before being joined by three naked and smug alphas.  
"Best fuck I've had I a long time." Ethan smirked, fist pumping his equally grinning twin. Ennis merely smiled and nodded his head respectively to Duke and Peter.   
"I better get him home." Stiles at last spoke, moving to the sleeping form on the floor.   
"Here use this." Peter tossed another bag to the teen. Inside was a large butt plug and harness. Nodding absently the teen quickly slid the plug in and manhandled him into the harness designed to keep plugs in place. With a little help from Peter Derek was soon dressed and tucked safely into the jeep before the human drove carefully home, eyes every now and agin flitting to Derek's protruding belly. He looked, Stiles thought, like he was several months pregnant. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts as he parked In his driveway, he half dragged half carried Derek to his bedroom and stripped the wolf down to the harness and plug before collapsing beside him on the queen size bed.


	11. Chapter 11

After driving Derek home that night with the alphas, seeing his taunt stomach round and full with the cum trapped inside him, Stiles couldn't get the idea of Derek being bred out of his head. Often he'd get lost in the fantasy while sitting in class, Derek on his hands and knees, stomach protruding, swaying heavily beneath him, full of their cubs. His once hard pecs soft and round with milk, smearing against the bed with each thrust. At night when he fucked his pet he had to bite his tongue against the filthy words that demanded to be said. But with each new fantasy it became harder until one isn't he couldn't stop it.  
Derek was riding him slowly, his head tipped back, clit hard and leaking between them. Bruno had already had his turn multiple times and the wolfs flat abs were swollen outwards with the vast amount of cum. With on hand in Derek's ass, fingers teasing his already stretched rim and the other rubbing the tanned skin of his belly, Stiles started talking and just couldn't stop.  
"Fuck. You look so good with a belly full of cum. Do you think if we cum in you enough we could knock you up? Give you a belly full of pups? Yea, want to see you big and round with cubs, belly swaying as I fuck you. See those titties of your fill with milk. God, I'd fucking suck them all day baby, drink all that sweet milk until out puppies were born." Stiles planted his feet firmly as he thrust harder into Derek's eager form. Derek himself was silent save for the small whimpers and pitiful keening.   
"Yea gonna bred you up baby girl, fuck my cum into your little cunt and watch you grow big with a litter of my pups. Or maybe I'll let Bruno knock you up. Tie you to a breeding bench and let him knot you all day, keep you plugged so it'll take."   
Stiles rolled them over quickly, drawing the wolfs stocking clad legs over his shoulders as he hammered into the wet, abused hole beneath him.   
"Yes please, fuck me, breed me, anything please." Derek begged brokenly as he fisted the pillow above his head. His face was red and sweaty, hair disheveled and breath laboured. He'd never looked so beautiful.   
"That's right baby, beg me to breed that that tight little cunt of your. Tell me how much you want my pups."  
"Yes. Want your pups so bad, need them." Derek wasn't paying attention much to what he was saying but with each word that dropped from his kiss swollen lips hardened Stiles resolve to make them reality.  
"Would you let me milk you princess? Let me taste those perfect titties as I fuck you full of our babies? Hope they grow nice and big baby, so I can fuck them, slide my cock between them using nothing but your baby milk to slick the way."   
"Yes, yes!" Derek hard length bouncing with each jerk of his hips.  
"Yes gonna knock you up, keep you full of my cum and my babies forever!"  
Stiles moved faster, fucking Derek deep and hard, his own orgasm approaching. He grabbed Derek's firm flesh, tugging it harshly in time with his thrusts.  
"Cum for me baby girl, squeeze all that baby juice out of my cock. Suck it deep inside your pretty pussy sweetheart."  
Together they came. Stiles forced himself to reach for Derek's plug on the bedside table, a constant accessory now, as natural as clothing. He worked it into the red rimmed hole, pushing all the cum further into Derek's channel.   
"Don't worry baby, I'll make sure and knock you up good and fast." He whispered as he kissed the sleepy wolf gently on the lips.  
After a quick shower he grabbed his phone and headed to the kitchen for some food. He grabbed his favourite sandwich items from the fridge with one hand while scrolling his contact list with the other. Finding the name he wanted he his call and waited.  
It didn't take long for before the phone was answered.   
"Hey Peter, I need you to get something for me."


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles was doing the last of his homework when Peter arrived. The older man, without a word, pulled a small medical vial from his pocket along with a few syringes.  
"Is this it?" Stiles asked cautiously.   
"Yes. One simple injection a week and over time, our loverly Derek will develop a nice set of breasts."  
Stiles smiled wickedly. He might not be able to actually impregnate Derek, he was still looking into that, but at least he could have half his fantasy.  
"It won't happen over night mind, but one dose a week and in about a month you'll notice a difference." I bought it from a witch who specialises in...unusual requests."   
That broke Stiles from his stupor quickly. "But it's safe right?" Stiles wouldn't do anything to actually harm Derek, despite how it may seem.   
"Yes, yes, perfectly safe." Peter waved a negligent hand.   
"Thanks Peter." Stiles replied distractedly, his mind already looking to the future, imagining Derek's firm chest softening and  swelling, his nipples leaking precious milk for Stiles hungry mouth. 

Later than night, after all his homework was done and his father had left for his shift, Stiles opened the large wooden chest he'd hidden in his cupboard. Inside he had stored a collection of toys and clothes for Derek, ranging from nipple clamps to cock rings, dildos and wolfsbane soaked paddles. He pulled out a pair of Japanese nipple clamps, his favourite device as they tightened whenever the chain was pulled, and a blue vibrating dildo with a separate control. He lay everything at the edge of his bed before stripping of his shirt and swapping his jeans and boxers for a pair of worn grey sweats. It wasn't long after that that Derek arrived  Stiles ignored him as he stripped his clothes off and put them in the dresser drawer Stiles had cleared for him. Once he was naked he knelt at Stiles side, legs spread and head tipped back, exposing the long line of his throat. When Stiles had first trained him to wait in that position, he'd stipulates that the wolf keep his head down until he trusted Stiles enough to bare his throat. It hadn't taken long.   
Stiles casually rubbed Derek's head, as it rested against his thigh but otherwise continued to ignore him. He knew Derek hated that, would work harder to please him.   
After about half an hour of looking at random YouTube videos, Stiles finally acknowledged Derek, who eyes had slotted in pleasure at the feel of Stiles fingers coursing through his hair.   
"Such an attention whore." He chuckled as he stood. Derek was alert immediately. "Are you ready to play girl?"  
"Please." The wolf begged his voice as thick as the erection protruding between his legs.   
"Alright baby, come kneel on the bed for me." Derek crawled over to the bed, his ass swaying invitingly. Once perched on the edge of the mattered he turned to Stiles, waiting for his next command.  
Grabbing the lube he'd placed at his desk earlier, Stiles walked over to Derek, the fingers of his free hand ghosting down the wolfs spine sending chills in their wake. Gently he leaned over a kissed his pet, tongue sliding sensually across his bottom lip. Derek opened his mouth eagerly, his own tongue reaching out to taste the boy above him.  
"So beautiful baby girl." Stiles cooed. He took one of Derek's hands and coated it liberally with lube. "Open yourself up for me princess, nice and slow." He whispered. Grabbing the desk chair he pulled it behind him and sat back down, his own hand stroking his half hard cock as Derek slippery hand appeared from between his bent knees. One lubed finger slowly circled the exposed pucker before dipping inside to the first knuckle.   
Derek teased himself, thrusting each finger in slowly despite the rising need for more. Stiles like him to go slow. He liked seeing Derek's almost virgin tight hole stretch and redden with each finger added. As far as Stiles was concerned that was one of the perks of werewolf healing, muscles returned to there original strength, meaning Derek was practically vaginal.    
Derek's rim stretched beautifully around three of his thick fingers. Stiles continued to stroke his now fully erect cock through his sweats, he didn't want to cum just yet.   
"God look at you. Your little pussys hungry tonight baby. Already dripping juices all over my comforter. Does it feel good baby?" Stiles asked. He loved how talking dirty got Derek so desperate. Right on cue those fingers started pumping faster and harder.   
"Take them out baby, let me see how stretched you are."  
Derek removed his fingers and his hole twitched.   
"Fucking beautiful." Stiles sighed. "Do you want more baby? Want my fingers inside your wet hole? I love seeing you swallow my fingers one at a time. How many do you think you can take princess?  
"Please!" Derek whined, his ass thrusting back against nothing.  
"Is your little clitty hard princess? Is it throbbing?" Derek head jerked in a bob. "But it's all dirty now baby girl. Your sticky juices are everywhere. Should I clean you up? Lick all that tasty sweetness off?" Derek moaned and stuttered out a shattered yes, please."  
"Ok baby, pick up the blue dildo. Let me see you work that sexy ass of yours as you get ready for my cock."  
With a shaky hand Derek did as he was told, rising slightly to position the plastic beneath himself. Despite using three fingers to open himself up, the first push against the vibrator burned as it entered. Once he was fully seated, Derek's head fell back as he fucked himself slowly with the dildo. Stiles pulled the controls from his pocket and turned it up to mid strength and Derek whimpered as it brushed against his prostate.   
Stiles moved to lay in front of Derek, his head perfectly positioned so suck Derek's clit as he fucked himself on the dildo.  
"Fuck my face princess, let me taste that sweet juice."  
He opened his mouth, letting the wet head slip over his tongue and paused. Derek quickly understood what Stiles wanted and soon built up a rhythm, back against the plastic cock, forward into the wet heat of Stiles' throat. The dual stimulation quickly set him off and soon Derek soon flooded Stiles eager mouth with cum.   
"Good girl. Did you like that? Feeling my tight throat around your little clit as that big cock pounded your pussy?"  
"Yeah." Derek replied lazily.  
"My turn now baby girl."   
Stiles stood and moved behind Derek.   
"Oh baby, you take that cock so well. I can see how it stretches you open. Your so red and pretty down here." He comments as his fingers trace the rim, pushing slightly as if to gain entrance.   
"I want you to ride me Dee." Stiles commanded.  
He then leaned over and sucked on Derek's nipples before attaching the clamps causing Derek to groan in discomfort, even while his clit gave a half hearted twitch in response.   
"There you go baby, now you've got your jewellery on you can rid to your hearts content." He teased the older male.  
Stiles climbed to the top of the bed, resting against the headboard lazily and pushed his baggy sweats down to mid thigh.  
"Come on then, climb into my lap and show me how talented that little hole of yours is."  
Derek clambered to comply, his nipples compressing with each movement. Once he was in place, his wet orifice positioned over Stiles cock head, he sighed. Stiles merely smiled indulgently both hands now behind his head.  
"Come on baby, use me. Fuck yourself full with my cock. You want my cum don't you? Ride me hard baby."  
Derek slid up till only the tip remained before slamming back down. He set a hard pace, his cheeks slamming against Stiles' balls and hips with every movement. He threw his head back and rumbled deeply as he worked Stiles over. Stiles grasped the swinging chain in one hand, tugging it sharply with every downward thrust.   
It don't take long for Stiles to cum with the brutal pace Derek had set and his hands moved to Derek's hips and his feet planted on the bed for leverage as he pushed up with each of Derek's downward strokes. Soon the only noise that could be heard was the slapping of skin against skin and the uneven breaths of the beds occupants.   
"I'm gonna cum baby, fill you up so good. Gonna breed you full. Do you want that? Want me to fuck my baby into your belly? God! Fuck!" Stiles grunted with each jab of his cock to Derek's prostate. Derek was a whimpering mess above him, his rhythm faltering at the feeling.  
Soon Stiles came, bathing Derek's insides with ropes of cum. Both men lay panting, chest pressed tightly together before Stiles removed the harsh clamps.    
"Good girl. Good girl." Stiles praised as he stroked the wolfs sweaty back. Together they shifted to the side, lying face to face. Once Derek had fallen asleep Stiles moved silently to the side of the bed and retrieved the bottle and syringes Peter had left behind. He quickly filled on with the clear liquid before inserting it carefully into the wolfs thigh. If he was honest Stiles would say he couldn't wait to see his titties large and leaking despite how much Derek tried to hide them. Disposing of the syringe, Stiles lay back down beside his girl, his eyes already feeling heavy and let sleep claim him.


	13. Chapter 13

Like Peter said, it took a few weeks before any real changes were noticeable. At first it just seemed like Derek's nipples were alway hard but soon the areoles grew darker and the pecs went from hard to soft like an extra layer of fat was coating the muscle. The first time Derek had leaked it was during a pack meeting and Derek had quickly excused himself. After about ten minute Stiles followed and found Derek in the bathroom, fondling his new flesh.   
"What's wrong baby?" Stiles whispered as he crowded the wolf against the counter.  
"I don't..I don't know." Derek's replied just as quietly. Though the pack were engrossed in the film and the bathroom was some distance away, they didn't wasn't to risk them over hearing.   
Stiles looked at Derek in the mirror before them, he could see the subtle change in the shape of his pecs, the softness. The skin around the nipples had a slight sheen of liquid and Stiles' dick twitched as he realised it was milk.   
"Baby are you leaking?" He asked, his own hand coming to pinch one of the nipples on display.   
"Yeah, but I don't know why?" Poor Derek looked confused.   
"Mmmm maybe I've finally gotten you pregnant." Stiles teased, his hand moving from the nipple he was twisting down to beneath the dark jeans the wolf wore. He cupped the skin between Derek's hips possessively. "Mmm what do you think? Do you think it'll be mine? Or Bruno's?"  
Stiles crowded closer, his hard cock pushing against Derek's jean clad behind. Derek let out a distressed whimper despite his own organ chubbing up.   
"Sh baby, it's ok. You know I'll take care of you. I always take care of my princess, don't I?" He turned his pet to face him, his hands soothingly stroking the skin of his waist. He gently kissed the wolf, his tongue stroking across his bottom lip, asking for entry. Derek opened his mouth and their tongues slipped sensually against each other as they kissed slow and intimately.   
"Do they hurt sweetheart?" Stiles asked as he kissed his way from Derek's lips to his neck. He knew the older male had a weakness of neck kisses and was happy to indulge. "Want me to lick them a little?" He offered sinfully.   
Derek merely nodded, his breathing coming faster with the arousal coursing through his body. Stiles quickly latched onto one of the nubs and sucked greedily.  
"Mmmm baby, you taste so fucking delicious! Could drink you down all day."  
He opened Derek's trousers and pushed them along with his underwear down to the floor.   
"Get on the counter babygirl." Derek obeyed and Stiles made quick work of fucking him with his ever present plug, twisting and dragging the plastic in and out Derek's relaxed hole.   
"Please." Derek's begged.  
"Please what baby?"  
"Need you."  
"Tell me what you want."   
"Inside..need you inside." Derek's begging took on a desperate edge as his clit hardened and his tits ached.  
"Ask me properly princess!" Stiles demanded.  
"Please fuck my wet pussy. Fill me up. Breed me."  
"With pleasure."  
Stiles removed the plug, throwing it in the sink beside them while opening his own jeans one handed. Once his clothes where far enough down he placed the head of his cocks against Derek's entrance and paused. Derek cried out  at the contact and his hole unfurled as he bulbous head disappeared inside the hot Chanel.  
"Still so tight baby, no matter how much we fuck you."  
"So good!"  
Stiles fucked Derek's slowly and shallow for what felt like hours. Each role of his hips was accompanied by a kiss to either Derek's neck of tits. Derek's milked flowed freely now with as Stiles suckled. Soon they were a mess, Derek covered in cum and milk, out of breath and disheveled.   
"Don't worry baby, I'll keep those titles of your nice and empty until out pup comes along. Ok?"  
Derek merely nodded as stiles redressed him and washed he tears from his face. Usually his encounters with Stiles were much rougher. Harsher. But today was the closest thing I making love they'd done so far.   
Stiles room Derek's hand and led him back to the pack. No one batted an eye as the two men curled around each other on the couch. Stiles kept on hand beneath Derek's green Henley, surged possessively over Derek's little bulge.


	14. Chapter 14

When Stiles got Derek home that night, he immediately had the wolf lie on the bed while he straddled his naked lap, being careful to keep his weight off Derek's lower stomach. In this position Derek's new breasts were more noticeable, rising gently with two small nubs at each peak. Stiles hands fondled and moulded the soft tissue, delighting in each small moan Derek tried to hide. Milk leaked steadily, flowing unhindered down Derek's sides, wetting the bed and leaving its sweet sent behind.

"Look at them. So soft and round. Wonder if they'll get any bigger?"

"How did I get them in the first place?" Derek's voice was soft and scared.

"How else are you going to feed the puppies baby? Every mother gets these when their expecting." Stiles explained soothingly, acting likely wasn't unusual for a grown man to develop breasts. 

"Do...do you really think I'm pregnant?"

"I hope so baby. Otherwise we'll have to keep trying, won't we? Keep practising until we have our own little family."

Stiles grinned as his long tongue flicked one of Derek's nipples, savouring the milk that appeared. His mouth quickly latched on and with each spurt of Derek's juice, he rocked his erection against Derek's groin.

"We'll have to get you some maternity bras, pad them up to absorb the milk."

"Stiles, the pack....." Derek cut off, unable to express his fear.

"Sweetheart, the pack will be fine. I promise.

They continued like this for a while, Stiles steadily milking Derek and Derek rocking his hips against Stiles.

"Mmmm baby are you getting horny?"

Stiles moved down the bed until his head was leaves with the wolfs groin and noticed something. Derek's cock was smaller. Not by much but definitely smaller than the original ten inches it was. Stiles wondered if it was aside effect of the injections and made a note to ask Peter. He mentally shrugged, not actually caring of Derek's cock shrank as it was too big for a clit. He groaned as he took the shaft into his mouth, eager to watch it get smaller as his breasts got bigger. He couldn't help but wonder what other side effects there would be. 

Derek groaned and thrust his hips, pushing his shaft into Stiles waiting mouth. The teen held still, letting his baby use him. He could feel the wolfs thighs twitch beneath his hands, could hear his breathing become faster as his orgasm approached and just as before he came, Stiles pulled away.

"Please!" Derek cried out.

"Please what baby?"

"Please let me cum!"

"Don't worry baby, I'll let you cum. Just not right now." Derek whined and Stiles ignored him, calling Bruno over. "Ass on the end of the bed baby, let Bruno see that pussy."

Derek slid down the bed until his ass was hanging over the edge and pulled his legs up and back, presenting his pussy to the room. Stiles pulled the plug from his hole and thrust two fingers inside his wet channel, feeling the cum he'd deposited earlier.

"So wet and loose baby. I suppose we'll have to start really stretching you soon, get you ready for when the babies come."

Derek shivered, wether from pleasure or fear Stiles couldn't tell. He wasn't even sure of Derek was pregnant, but he hoped so. With a command, Bruno started licking Derek's hole, cleaning him out. Stiles knelt beside the bed and pulled out a large, lockable chest. He fished his keys from his pocket and found the one one he wanted, opening the chest. Inside where all the toys and equipment he used on Derek, hidden safely from his dad. 

He pulled out a blind fold and a thigh spreader, a leather strap attached to two thigh cuffs. He also grabbed a pair of wrist cuffs and cock ring with anal hook.

Putting all the items on the bed he stood and watched for a moment as Derek writhed beneath Bruno's attention.

"Look at you baby, such a little slut. So eager to have your pussy licked and fucked." He teased fondly.

He climbed onto the bed and fitted the first thigh cuff in place, looping the strap behind Derek's neck and attaching the second. He'd learn long ago that the more Derek became lost in pleasure, the harder it was for him to stay in position. He used the wrist cuffs to his wrists to his thighs. Once he was happy that Derek was comfortably restrained, he pushed Bruno back and fitted the cock ring and slid the anal hook into his hole. Derek gasped at the feel of the cold metal and Stiles pulled the hook until the ball on the end rubbed against his prostate. 

"You like that baby?"

"Please Stiles..."

"Soon babygirl."

Stiles moved to his desk and grabbed his iPod and large headphones. He needed to make a call and didn't want Derek over hearing him. He slipped the headphones in place and switched on his favourite playlist, setting the volume so Derek would be comfortable but wouldn't hear him. He then smiled down at Derek's wrecked expression and tied the blindfold around his head. He watched a moment as Derek grunted and moaned in pleasure, his body unable to move and his senses limited. 

Stiles commanded Bruno to mount and grinned as the dogs hard coco caught Derek's pussy on the first thrust. Derek cried out and whined as Bruno ducked him, no doubt rubbing that little metal ball against his prostate with each pass. He grabbed his phone and left the room, dialling Peter as he moved.

"Stiles." The older man answered.

"Hey Peter, I had a few questions about that stuff you gave me for Derek."

"Ok. What would you like to know."

"Are there any side effects?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why? Have you noticed anything?"

"Yeah, Derek's cock is smaller."

Peter spluttered on the other end of the line. "Excuse me? His cock is..smaller?"

"Yeah. Not by much but definitely smaller. I assume the more I use the stuff the smaller it'll get."

"Are you going to stop?"

"No way!" Stiles denied. "I don't care if he shrinks, his clit should't be so big anyway." 

Peter was silent for a moment. "Stiles, that potion I gave you is powerful. It's effects will be permanent." The old wolf warned.

"Good. Hey! Will it let me get him pregnant?"

Another pause. "Possibly. I'm not sure." 

"I want to knock him up Peter. If it doesn't can you get me a potion that will?"

"I'll check with my friend and get back to you."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Though Stiles, my help doesn't come free."

"What do you want?"

Peter paused for a third time. "If it is possible for Derek to conceive, I want to breed him."

Now it was Stiles' turn to pause. Peter breeding Derek? Peter fucking Derek and impregnating him? His cock hardened at the thought. "I want to watch."

Peter laughed in what seemed to be relief. "You are a twisted little shit."

Stiles smirked. "I know. Is it wrong that I want Bruno to knock him up too?"

Peter breathed heavily. "You want my nephew to birth puppies Stiles?"

"Yeah. I think it'll really help him get used to the idea that he's a bitch you know?" 

"I'll contact my friend tonight and calm you in the morning."

"Thanks Peter."

Stiles hung up and rubbed his cock through his jeans. He had so many plans for Derek going through his head that he didn't know where to start. With a grin he ran back to his room and threw open the door, smirking at the sight of Derek on the bed, flush and crying out to cum. Bruno was finished and locked inside him, turned away and waiting patiently for his knot to go down. 

Stiles moved to the bed and pulled off the headphones, stroking Derek's damp hair. 

"Such a good girl for me baby, such a good little bitch." He leaned down and kissed Derek aggressively, swallowing his moan. "Don't worry baby. I'm going to take real good care of you." He promised.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter called him back the next morning like he promised and asked Stiles to meet him. They met at Peters apartment, where he told Stiles that his witch was willing to make a potion that would allow Derek to be impregnated by man or beast, but it would cost them a hefty sum. When Stiles asked what she wanted, Peter hesitated before replying.  
"Kanima eggs."

"But Jackson's not a Kanima anymore."

"I know, but she can do a spell that will make him a Kanima long enough for him to lay his eggs inside Derek."

"What does she want them for?"

"She didn't say and I never asked. Are you still willing?"

"Sure. Why not." Stiles shrugged. 

"Alright. I'll phone her now." 

"How will we get the Kanima to fuck Derek though?"

"She said the spell will put it in a type of heat where it must procreate. It'll then implant its eggs inside the first body it comes across. We just have to be sure that body is Derek."

"Ok. We can claim there's been a sighting of an omega somewhere and send Derek and Jackson together to look into it. As long as there together when the spell hits, it should work."

"Good idea." Peter nodded as he rose from the couch, already dialling the witch.

Stiles waited impatiently as Peter spoke and laughed into the phone, eager to set their plan into motion. He didn't realise he'd started daydreaming about Derek, fat and heavy with pups, until peters voice cut through the silence.

"She said she'll do the spell tonight. Kanima eggs take forty-eight hours to incubate before their laid so she'll collect them in two days time. She'll have the potion ready by then. It'll be permanent. Once Derek drinks it, that's it. Nothing will stop him from becoming pregnant for the rest of his life."

"That's fine. Maybe we can open a breeding kennel and sell the puppies." Stiles laughed with Peter.

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll need somewhere secure though. The loft is no place to raise children."

"We could always rebuild the old Hale house. Turn the basement into a dungeon slash breeding room."

"Yes. Good idea. I'll look into that today. When do you turn eighteen?"

"In eight months. Why?"

"Well once your of age you'll want to move in with Derek, won't you? Have access to his little cunt day and night?"

"I have that already." Stiles smirked.

Peter laughed and climbed onto the couch, straddling the teen. "You truly are a twisted little fuck." He moaned before kissing the teen.

They kissed hungrily, hips rocking together as their hands and fingers pulled off clothes and explored. Stiles panted into Peters ear as the older man rubbed the pad of his fingers across his hole, teasing the muscle. No one had ever touched Stiles this way before, only his own fingers had explored that forbidden orifice in the dark of the night. 

"Peter, please!"

"Shh love, patience." A wet finger slowly entered him and Stiles through his head back in delight. It felt delicious, the burn and stretch as his body fought to accommodate the digit. Peter thrust his finger slowly, opening him up before adding another, repeating the process until he had four fingers inside Stiles' ass and the teens cock was weeping almost as much as he was.

"Fuck me Peter, please...please."

"Of course love." Peter kissed him passionately as he pushed his cock into the teens virgin channel, stopping only when his hips met the boys ass. "Your so tight, so perfect. Fuck. Love you. Fucking love you." Peter whispered harshly as he fucked Stiles, his cock rubbing the boys prostate repeatedly. Stiles cried out, clutching Peters shoulders, his legs wrapped tightly around the older mans waist.

"Please Peter!"

"Cum for me love, cum on my cock." Peter demanded and Stiles was helpless to obey, scream through his orgasm. Thick ropes of cum splatters across their chests as Peter moved faster, chasing his own release. 

Stiles felt it then, the pulsing twitch of Peters cock as he came, filling his ass with seed. 

"So good, fuck!....so good love....love you...." Peter stuttered as he fought to calm his breathing. 

Stiles kissed him, wrapping g his fingers inside the other mans hair and holding on for dear life. His whole body felt weightless and limp, his muscles quivering. 

"Please tell me we can do that again?" The boy asked in a hoarse tone.

Peter smiled gently and kissed his nose. "As often as you like love."


	16. Chapter 16

They decided to lure Derek and Jackson to the old Hale house. Derek was easy, willingly leaving the safely of the loft to meet Stiles, who promised he'd be there shortly, he just had to grab something from Deaton. Jackson however was not so easy. It took Peter threatening Lydia to make the boy agree and Peter watched from the safety of the woods as the two unsuspecting wolves arrived, confused and suspicious. 

Before any explanations could be given, Jackson doubled over in pain and Derek rushed to his side, the alphas instinct to protect his beta stronger than the humans dislike for the arrogant boy. Peter watched in delight as Jackson's skin turned to scales and seek panicked, unable to stop it. The boys clothes were quickly ripped from his body as the Kanima once again surfaced. Derek moved to fight it but he was too slow and the poisonous claws caught him in the chest, sending the paralysing toxins through his blood stream. 

Derek fell to the forest floor with s heavy thump and the Kanima wasted no time in pulling of his preys clothing, it's penis already erect. Derek tried calling out to Jackson, begging slightly for the boy not to do this, but the Kanima had taken over and he ignored Derek's pleas. 

The Kanima gripped Derek's cheeks, pulling them apart. Stiles had been sure to clean the wolf out and had not refitted the plug he usually wore, making him tighter. The lizards tongue flicked against the home and Derek cried out, gritting his teeth against the sensation. Peter watched as his nephew fought to jump start the healing process by digging his claws into his thigh.

The Kanima climbed over the paralysed wolf and lay stop of him, pulling his hips up slightly for a better angle. Tears rolled down Derek's cheeks as he struggled in vain to move. With one hard thrusts the lizard buried its cock inside Derek's hole and hissed. Derek cried out in pain at the intrusion. 

The large lizard barely moved its hips but seemed to be doing something as Derek grunted and groaned in pain every few seconds. Peter guessed it was laying its eggs inside Derek's warm channel. He watched in fascination as the Kanima rubbed its face across Derek's shoulders, hissing slightly. It pulled the wolfs lower body higher and peters eyes widened at the bulge evident.

It didn't take long for the Kanima to finish, pulling out slightly before pausing. Peter was curious as he watched, wishing he was closer to watch the lizard breeding his nephew. When the Kanima finally pulled out it flipped Derek over and ran its face across the large protruding stomach, petting it lovingly. It was almost sweet. Peter almost laughed as he noticed Derek's hard cock. Stiles had trained the boy well.

Just them the sound of Stiles jeep could be heard, rumbling up the drive. The Kanima hissed in anger before sprinting away. Peter ran after it, merely to ensure the boy wasn't stupid enough to get himself a master before the spell wore off. The last thing he heard in the clearing was Stiles worried voice calling Derek's name and the sound of running. The teen really deserved an Oscar.

***************************************

Stiles pulled his jeep to a stop and jumped out, calling for Derek as he ran to the wolfs side.

"Derek! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Stiles." Derek whispered, tears streaming from his eyes. "I'm sorry...I tried..I swear I tried to stop it...."

"Shh baby, shhh. It's ok. It wasn't your fault." Stiles reassured him as he looked him over, noting the bloody claws and bleeding marks on his thigh. The wolfs stomach was huge, larger than anything he had be able to create with the cum and plugs. He could feel his cock twitching. "What happened?"

"Jackson..he turned back into the Kanima. I tried to fight him but..."

"But he paralysed you." Stiles finished.

"Yes."

"What happened next? Where are your clothes?"

"It...it ripped them off and...and it..it fucked me. I..I think it put something inside me." Derek whispered in fear.

"Something inside you? Like eggs?"

"Yeah...eggs. I could fee them..sliding in, stretching me as the passed." Derek grimaced. "When it was finished it...it came inside me..."

"Shh baby, I'm here. It's okay." Stiles petted Derek's hair and stomach, fascinated with the pregnant bulge. "Just think baby, this is what you'll look like with our baby." He smiled.

Derek tried to smile back but it was more of a wince. 

"Does it hurt?"

"My...my pussy hurts."

"Would you like me to check it for you babygirl?" Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded and the teen rolled him over and pulled his hips up. His large stomach skimmed the ground and Stiles had to bite his lip to stop from groaning out loud. He pulled Derek's cheeks apart and looked at the abused hole, all red and swollen. 

"It isn't torn baby, just really red. I'm going to slip my fingers in ok? Check inside."

Derek nodded and Stiles slide two fingers inside him. He didn't get fat before bumping against something hard. 

"Baby, I think he's plugged you up. To keep his eggs inside of you."

Derek whimpered. He didn't want these things, he wanted them out. He told Stiles as much.

"We'll get you to Deaton." Stiles promised, as he absently fingered Derek's hole. He could feel the hard, jelly like plug blocking his channel and could only fit his fingers in half way. "Do you want me to take care of that babygirl? Will I suck your pretty clit till it goes soft?" He whispered.

Derek groaned as Stiles fingered the head of his clit. "Yes. Please." 

Stiles rolled Derek only his back and wrapped his lips around him, licking the head. It had shrunk again. It was now almost half its size, roughly five or six inches long and thinner. Stiles had no trouble takin it into his throat. 

Derek could only lay there as Stiles sucked him, pulling at his rim with his fingers even as his tongue massaged his shaft. He moaned and whined so prettily. Stiles quickly swallowed his load before straddling his head, his own cock eager for attention.

"Your turn baby. Open wide." Stiles fed his shaft into Derek's waiting mouth and sighed. He held Derek's neck with one hand, angling it perfectly to open the wolfs throat, while using his other hand to hold himself up. He looked down Derek's body, his eyes never straying from his large pregnant stomach and thrust his hips brutally. Derek chocked and gagged at the pace but Stiles was too lost in pleasure to care. 

"You look so beautiful baby, all round and soft. Pregnant. Can't wait till your pregnant with my babies. So good. Such a good girl for me aren't you. Mmmm. Let Bruno knock you up too, watch his pups fatten you as they grow. Gonna keep you bred baby girl, just like a good bitch should be." He mumbled.

Stiles flooded Derek's throat and mouth with cum, groaning as his climax spread through him. He had to quickly roll to the side to prevent landing on Derek's precious stomach. Just as he finished he heard a noise from the woods, a branch cracking, before peters voice rang clear, breaking the silence.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"


	17. Chapter 17

Peter helped Stiles get Derek into the jeep and they drove to Deaton's, Derek naked in the back seat and unable to move. Stiles had seen the panic and fear in his face as his uncle stood over them, his customery smirk in place.

"I must say nephew, this is a good look on you."

"Shut up Peter." Stiles commanded, not taking his eyes from the road. 

Peter had yet to turn away from the sight of his pregnant, naked nephew and blatantly rubbed his crotch so they could see. 

"Why are you here Peter?" Derek asked. He tried to sound gruff and angry but Stiles heard the vulnerability in his voice.

"I came to look for Jackson of course. A contact of mine warned me that someone was looking to use his...other half. Didn't Stiles tell you?"

"We didn't get to that actually." The teen admitted.

"Ah yes. Your...urges got the better of you. I must say nephew you suck cock like a pro." Peter smirked.

Stiles looked in the mirror and caught Derek's shameful look. "Yeah he's the best I've had." Stiles smirked truthfully.

Peter didn't like that and glared at the boy. "Really." 

Stiles laughed as he pulled up at the clinic. Together they got Derek out and into the building, laying him on the cold examination table. Deaton was already prepped and ready. 

"So," the vet started, "what happened?"

Derek stuttered through an explanation at Stiles insistence, his face red and hot with embarrassment. 

"I see, well I'd first like to take a look at your stomach and then I'll look at that plug."

Deaton pulled a small screen over to the table and squirted something onto Derek's stomach. Stiles watched in fascination as the vet ran a wand across the mess and an image appeared on the screen.

"Mmm, it's definitely eggs, about a dozen I'd guess. Of course we won't know until you lay them Derek."

Derek's face burned hotter at the thought of laying eggs. "Can't you get them out?"

"I'm not sure it's wise." Deaton remarked as he put the screen away and pulled a stool over to the end of the table. "Slide him down for me please Peter."

Peter smirked as he stepped up to the end of the table and gripped Derek's knees, pulling him down until there groins touched. The older wolf licked his lips suggestively as he stroked Derek's thighs. 

"I'll need someone to hold his legs back." Deaton's voice broke the silence.

Stiles climbed onto the table by Derek's head and Peter pushed his nephews legs back, letting Stiles hold them. He couldn't resist rubbing his hard cock against his nephews pussy before moving away. Derek stared at him, wide eyed and mortified as the contact made his cock twitch.

"Alright. Let's see this plug. Mmmm your already pretty loose down here, it won't take much to spread you further."

Derek turned his head, burying his face in Stiles thigh to hide. Deaton lubed up his fingers and pulled on the wolfs rim, stretching him wider. "I can see it, but I need a better view." He picked up a metal spreader and fitted the two sides into Derek's pussy. 

Peter watching eagerly as the vet spread Derek's hole obscenely. His cock twitched as his nephew tried in vain to muffle the sounds he was making even if he couldn't stop his small cock from filling. He noticed Stiles was also staring in wonder and suspected the boy would be adding a few medical toys to his collection for later. 

"There we go. Nice and wide. I can see everything now." Deaton remarked. 

Peter smirked. The old vet was as fucked up and twisted as both Stiles and himself. He wondered what Stiles reaction would be if he told him his 'witch friend' was actually their emissary. He had no plans to tell the boy of course, preferring the teen to go through him for all things magical. If he knew about Deaton he wouldn't need Peter. 

"Yes. I'm afraid I can't remove the plug as it's connected to the tissue. I would have to remove a large piece of your bowels." Deaton commented as he absently stroked Derek's channel. 

Stiles watched in amusement as Derek tried to hide his arousal. His hips were subtly rocking as Deaton played with his hole.

"Are you enjoying this baby girl?"Derek froze, his body turning pink. He didn't reply. Stiles slapped Derek's ass once, his voice commanding. "I asked you a question."

Derek whimpered and turned to look at Stiles, tears in his eyes. "Yes." His vice was so quiet, Stiles was hard pressed to hear it. 

"Why are you embarrassed? Your a heathy girl baby, it's only natural you get aroused when someone plays with your pussy." Stiles assured him.

Derek looked away. 

"Are you ashamed?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Derek didn't answer, just looked towards Peter and Deaton. Stiles followed his gaze.

"Baby, you've nothing to be ashamed about. Your gorgeous. And if the bulge in their pants is anything to go by, they think so to." Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded but didn't seem to believe him.

"I have some books in the back, I'll go see if there's anything about Kanima reproduction in them. I'll let you know what I find." The vet dismissed them as he left the room.

"Peter. Why don't you show my girl here how attractive she is." Stiles suggested. 

"No...please." Derek whispered.

"Shh baby. You trust me right?" Derek nodded. "Then trust me now." 

Peter leaned down and kissed his nephew, keeping it soft and sweet despite his desire to ravage the boy. That would come later. He ran his hands across Derek's skin, worshiping his form, following the path with his lips and tongue. He sucked the tender nipples into his mouth and drank greedily, massaging the firm breast beneath. 

"So pretty nephew." Peter whispered and smiled when Derek's ears turned pink. "I've always thought so." 

The older wolf continued kissing and licking a path across Derek's extended stomach, nipping the skin. Derek gave a small shout as Peter took his clit into his mouth and sucked hard, massaging his balls as his head bobbed.

"See baby, he can't get enough of you." Stiles smiled, stroking back Derek's hair. 

Derek was hitting is lips and thrusting his hips, his body burning with the need to cum. "Please. Stiles. Can I cum?" He begged. 

"Ask your uncle baby."

Derek looked down at Peter but could only see his hair over the top of his bump. "Please Peter, can I cum?"

Peter pulled his mouth from Derek's shaft with a wet slurp and licked his lip. "If you address me properly you can baby."

Derek looked panicked, his eyes straying to Stiles. 

"Call me Uncle Peter, like you used to baby, that all. I miss hearing you call me that. You would always smile so wide and squirm in my lap for a hug when you came home from school." Peter told him quietly, a sad smile on his face as he recounted the past. 

"Please Uncle Peter, can I cum?" Derek asked softly.

Peter grinned. "Anything for my girl." His mouth quickly found Derek's cock and continues to drive him crazy.

Derek whimpered as he came, his body arching. Stiles held his head and kissed him gently once he was finished. "Did you enjoy that baby?"

Derek nodded sleepily. 

"Good girl."

"Let's get him to bed." Peter chuckled fondly, lifting his nephew with ease. Stiles walked a head, opening the doors and once Peter was sure he wouldn't hear he whispered to Derek. "I love you bunny." Using the nickname he'd given the boy long ago and hadn't uttered since the fire.   
Derek curled up against him, giving no sign that he'd heard his uncles admission. Peter merely kissed the boys head and promised himself that his nephew would get all the love and care he deserved from Stiles and himself.


	18. Chapter 18

For two days Derek was miserable. His complained constantly of the ache in his body and his stomach kept getting in the way. The stupid plug inside him prevented Stiles or Bruno from fucking him and all three were horny. It got so bad that Stiles had ended up gagging him and putting him on his knees, his ankles and hands cuffed to a bar, keeping him down. It had been uncomfortable at first but Stiles had filled his hole with a mousse specifically for dogs and left him with Bruno while he went to Scotts.

When he'd came home some two hours later, Derek was a blissed out mess and his hole was red and swollen. The carpet beneath him was wet and sticky with cum and Bruno was fast asleep on his bed. Stiles removed the cock shaped gag and cuffs, helping Derek to sit on the bed. He held the wolfs nape while helping him drink a little water. 

"Feel better baby?"

"Yeah." Derek sighed, the tension in his body gone. 

"Good." Stiles smiled, kissing his head. "Umm, Peter wanted to stop by later. If that's alright?"

Derek tensed, his face impassive. They hadn't spoken about what had happened in the clinic and Peter had left them alone to give Derek space. 

"I don't..I don't know." The wolf admitted.

"Well, how do you feel about what happened at Deaton's?"

"Confused....ashamed...a little happy, I think." Derek spoke quietly.

"Ok. I understand the confusion but why ashamed?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders and absently rubbed his big belly. 

"I can't help you baby if you don't talk to me."

"I....I got so..turned on....while Deaton was....it was...embarrassing."

"Baby, look at me." Stiles knelt in front of Derek. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. It was your body reacting to stimulation, that's all. I mean you aren't attracted to Deaton, are you?"

"No!"

"But what he was doing felt good, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"It's the same reaction anyone would get if they were in that situation baby. I promise." Stiles assured him.

Derek nodded. 

"And what made you a little happy?" Stiles asked.

Derek blushed and bit his lip. Stiles smiled at him and nudged his knee.

"Peter. I...I haven't been close to Peter...since before the fire. He..was my favourite uncle and I loved him....we would do everything together. It...it hasn't been the same since."

"Then it's a good thing baby. Peter wants to be close to you too. He wants to love you like I do."

Derek looked at Stiles sharply. "What?" He breathed.

"I love you. I plan on spending my life with you, if you let me any way." Now it was Stiles' turn to blush. 

"You've...you've never said that before." 

"I know. But I plan to say it a lot in future." Stiles smiled.

Derek beamed and Stiles had to suck in a breath. God the man was beautiful, especially when he smiled like that. It reached all the way into his eyes. 

"That's kinda why I want you to have my baby. So you'll be stuck with me." Stiles laughed.

"I love you too." Derek whispered, his hand cupping Stiles' jaw. He leaned down as best he could and they kissed, slow and sweet. 

"God baby, I want you." Stiles moaned wishing to god that the damn eggs would hurry up and incubate.

"Me too."

"As soon as those eggs are out, I'm going to bend you over and fuck you silly baby. Right there in that clinic." Stiles warned.

Derek groaned and kissed him again. His hands eagerly pulling the teens clothes of. "Need you, please. Let me taste you."

Stiles helped the wolf onto his back, his head hanging over the mattress and proceeded to feed him his hard shaft. They both groaned at the sensations and Stiles slowly fucked Derek's face while playing with his leaking nipples. 

"Love you babygirl. So much. Fuck." 

Derek held his hips as he thrust, pushing all the way into the right heat of his throat. He loved the feeling of his balls slapping against Derek's face, the puffs of air from his nose as he pulled back to let him breath. Soon he could feel his orgasm creating and he pushed as deep as he could, pinching Derek's nipples harshly to feel the vibrations as the wolf cried out. He threw his head back as he came, his cock pulsing and twitching, visible beneath the skin of Derek's throat. 

"Fuck."

He pulled out and kissed Derek's wet, swollen mouth panting against his lips as they both struggled to calm their breathing. 

"So...Peter? Can he come around?"

".....yeah."


	19. Chapter 19

Peter climbed through Stiles window a litre after nine that night, his movements slow and cautious. Sites and Derek were snuggled up on the bed, the laptop on Stiles lap. Derek was of course naked save the collar around his neck while Stiles was fully dressed. Derek was the first to scenes him and his nephew looked down, his face red and unsure. When Stiles spotted him he turned off the laptop, laying it aside as he rose from the bed. 

"I'll just...give you guys some time." He said as he gestured to the door. 

Both wolves listened as the teen went down to the sitting room, turning the television on to give them privacy. 

"Derek...." Peter speak but stopped, unsure what he actually wanted to say.

Derek sat on the bed, his knees drawn and his hands clasped. He didn't look up as Peter approached him.

"I can leave...if you want?"

After a moment, Derek shook his head and Peter smiled, pleased. "Can I sit?" He asked. 

Derek nodded and Peter climbed onto the bed beside him, careful to keep his body from touching Derek's despite the urge to father the boy close. 

"Do you..want to talk? About what happened at the clinic?"

".....why?"

"Why should we talk?"

Derek shook his head agin. "Why did you...."

"Because I've wanted you for s very long time Derek." Peter told him honestly. "I know its wrong but...I've wanted you since you were a gangly thirteen year old with braces and a stutter."

Derek whipped his head around to look at Peter, his eyes wide in disbelief. 

"It's true. I've always loved you, you were very easy to love and you always seemed to love me but one day you came home from school and I saw you...differently." Peter chuckled as he remembered. "It had been raining and you'd ran from the road home. Your clothes were soaking and your mother told you to go change. I came up to your room to tell you something, I can't remember what, and to you were only wearing your boxers. I remember looking at you and my cock hardened so fast I got dizzy. You were slender but strong, like a swimmer and your skin looked so soft and unblemished. I wanted to bit you, mark you up so everyone knew you were mine. After that I started noticing things I hadn't before, like how you would always disappear after dinner to your bedroom, stinking of cum and lust when you returned. You'd bit your lips while doing your homework, making them plump and red. You'd walk around with your sleep pants so low on your hips and it took everything in me not to pin you to the wall and push them down further, exposing your little cock and balls."

"Why me?"

"I don't know. My wolf loved to smell you, especially when you borrowed my jumpers. It would snarl at anyone who ft to close to you and for me, well you were my type, slender and submissive. The perfect twink."

"And now?"

"Now? Now your strong, and muscular. Your the alpha. And the idea of making you submit to me turns me on. I still love you. Your my nephew and I'll always love you no matter how many times you kill me," Peter chuckled, "but now your more."

"What...what do you want?"

"I want you. And Stiles. I want you both. I want to lay you down and take you apart, watch you writhe beneath my hands and hear you beg for my cock. I want to tie you up and make you beg. I want to punish you when you misbehave and reward you when your good. I want you round and fat with my cubs and watch them feed from your tits as I fuck more into you." Peter panted, his cock hard in his jeans as he told Derek the truth. "I want to take care of you, and love you and hold you while you sleep. I want it all Derek. But I want you to want it too."

Derek looked unsure and afraid, twisting his fingers together as he thought. Peter was sure he'd scared the boy away with his honesty until, at last, Derek nodded slightly. Peter surged, gripping the boys hair and pulling his head back. He kissed Derek like he owned him, possessive and demanding, his free hand wrapping around his nephew throat, gentle but firm.

"You won't regret it Derek. I promise." He whispered as his thumb stroked the line of Derek's jaw. 

Derek whined as Peter kissed him, his clawed hands grasping his shoulders as Peter used his weight to push him down. Cloth and blood rained upon them as they shredded Peters clothes, leaving the older wolf naked and hard. 

Peter thrust his hips against Derek's , rubbing their shafts together, earning a whimper form Derek. His hands roamed his nephews body, pinching and stoking the skin he found. His mouth left Derek's and moved south, nipping and biting his neck as he passed, leaving a trail of blood and bruised as he worked his way down to Derek's breasts.

"Such a good girl Derek, so pretty and responsive. My pretty little submissive." Peter whispered as he licked at his nephew nipples. "Wish I could fuck you, fee my cock splitting you open."

"Peter!" Derek cried out as the older man bit his nipple sharply.

Peter slapped his breast hard, his awash with arousal even as his voice was hard and firm. "Address me properly bunny!"

Derek couldn't stop his hips from rocking at the old nickname, affection and love surging through him for a time long gone. "I'm sorry, Uncle Peter."

"That's better." Peter purred, kissing the red flesh he'd created. You make me so hard bunny." He moaned.

They rocked together, each caught in their own web before Peter rose, kneeling between Derek's spread thighs. 

"Watching you earlier, as Deaton spread your little hole,my made my cock ache. I wanted to be the one to spread you open, to finger your little pussy until you was ready for me, ready for my cock to split you open." He aligned their shafts, gripping them both in his hands as Derek moaned beneath him. "So eager for my tough bunny." Peter teased. He used his hands to bring them closer, angling their shafts against Derek's protruding stomach. So Derek was begging for release, his body arching beautifully as he writhed. "Cum for me bunny. Cum for your Uncle. Let me see you."

Derek cried out as he came, his body tending as pleasure wracked it. Peter followed closely behind and painted the younger mans stomach and groin with cum. When Derek lay panting and sleepy, Peter leaned over, kissing the wolf lazily as he rubbed his semen into Derek's skin. 

"Now your mine bunny."

Derek nodded even as he fell asleep. Peter kissed him once more before laying at his side and curling his body around Derek's, enjoying the heat and comfort the young wolf brings.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles entered his room and hour later and found Derek asleep and covered in cum with Peter wrapped around him, equally naked.

"Take it it went well then." The teen grinned. 

Peter nodded, not moving his face from his nephews neck. Stiles roles his eyes at the wolves behaviour and pulled off his own clothes. He climbed on to the bed and stood over the pair, his hard cock in his hand. He watched Peter kiss and like Derek's neck, his fingers pinching the his wet nipples. Stiles stroked himself, wishing he'd seen them tighter. Next one. Definitely. Next time he'd be there to watch as Peter ducked his nephew, his cock pounding into Derek stretched hole as he begged for his uncle to fuck him harder. 

The image in his head made him moan, his hand moving faster as he urged himself to cum. He wanted to spray it over the pair, claim them both with his seed. 

"Does it turn you on Stiles? Thinking about me fucking my nephew? My cock deep inside his count as I pound him? His tits bouncing as he rides me? Begging both of us to plug his pussy? To knock him up?" Peter teased.

Stiles grunted as he came, shooting semen across their faces and hair. Derek twitched at the contact but don't waken even as Peter leaned over to lick his face clean. 

"God that's hot!" Stiles panted as he lay on Derek's other side, curling his arm around his girl and Latin his head on his chest. He couldn't stop himself from blowing on Derek's nipples, smiling as they hardened and puckered. 

"How are things coming with the house?"

"I have a crew coming in on Monday to pull it down and an appointment with an architect on Thursday. Once we finalise the plans, I'll get the contracts back in to build." Peter yawned.

"Good. I can't wait."

"I was thinking about building kennels near the back, starting our own litre business." Peter mentioned it like it was nothing but Stiles could see the glee in his eyes.

"Yeah, that sound like a very good idea."

"Well need more than one bitch though." Peter warned. 

Stiles nodded absently. It wasn't fair to make Derek birth all the puppies, not with the number of dogs they'd need to be successful.

"Maybe...Isaac? He's pretty submissive." 

"Oh yes. Little Isaac. He'd make a beautiful bitch." 

"And if we can get more, that'll free Derek up for us and the kids." Stiles stroked the sleeping wolfs belly, imagining it round and full. "I want a lot of kids."

"Between us, he'll be barefoot and pregnant for the rest of his life." Peter chuckled. 

Stiles did not see the problem with that. He could picture it so clearly, coming home to Derek, pregnant and glowing, the house full of laughter and noise. Kissing his girl at the door and scooping his children up into hugs. Peter chasing them around the house at bath time while Derek was on his knees, sucking his cock after a long days work at the station. Derek tied to the bed, his little clit hard and aching as he begged them to fuck him. All three of them in bed, snugged together. 

"I can see all that too." Peter whispered and Stiles realised he'd spoken allowed. "I want all that. Little girls with amber eyes and inquisitive natures. Broody little boys with black hair and green eyes that take the world to seriously." Peter smiled fondly at Derek and Stiles' heart stuttered at the love in his eyes. 

"Then that what we'll have. Fuck everyone else. We deserve to be happy." Stiles stated. 

Derek whimpered and curled into himself, interrupting Peters reply. The older wolf lay his hand to Derek's bump and grinned at Stiles. "It's time." 

Stiles' eyes widened as he realised what Peter meant. The eggs were coming. 

"Derek? Baby? Time to wake up. The eggs are ready." Stiles shook him gently.

"Come on bunny."

"Don' w'nna go to sch'l" Derek numbed, causing the other two to laugh.

Peter merely slapped his breast, catching the nipple, waking Derek abruptly. He grinned at his nephews disgruntled look. "The eggs Derek, they're coming."

Derek's eyes widened in panic and he clutched his stomach. "But...but.." 

"No time baby, get up. We need to go to Deaton's." Stiles was already dressed and Peter was half way there. He watched as Derek shuffled to the edge of the bed, hissing in pain as his stomach rippled. 

They managed to get to the jeep, Derek propped between them wearing a pair of Stiles' sweat pants. Stiles drove quickly as Peter held Derek in the back, soothing the wolf through each contraction. Deaton was waiting for them by the door and ushered them inside. He had already set up a basket and heat lap for the eggs. 

"Get him stopped and on the table." The vet ordered. 

The sweatpants were torn off and Stiles couldn't find it in him to care. At some point during the drive over, the plug had dissolved, leaving a wet stain across the seat and pants. Peter helped Derek kneel on the table, his ass above the basket, while Stiles climbed in front of him, cupping Derek's face.

"I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere okay." He promised.

"Alright Derek, I want you to push." Deaton said.

Derek strained and pushed, his body tensing with the effort. It took around ten minutes before the first egg breached his hole and slide safely into the basket.

"Good girl baby, good. That was the first one."

Derek nodded and kept pushing, letting his body work to expel the eggs. Each one was the size of Stiles' fist and Derek hissed and moaned as the passed through the right muscle of his rim. 

"Almost there Derek, that's six already."

Derek panted, exhausted. His hole ached and burned with each passing and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

"Keep going bunny. Keep pushing."

His cock was hard from the stimulation as the eggs rolled across his prostate and past his rim, stretching him obscenely before slipping through. 

"That's twelve baby. Your doing good, so good." 

Deaton pushed against his stomach, feeing around for more and Derek had to push twice more before he was finally empty. Deaton pulled the basket away and Derek slumped down, panting hard. 

"Just think baby, next time you have to do that it'll be our baby your birthing." Stiles cooed and Derek shivered. 

Peter chuckled at the teen, shaking his head before turning his eye to Derek's loose hole. He watched it twitch, unable to close after passing the large eggs. His hard shaft pulsed with the need to fill it back up. Deaton nudged him from his fantasies, handing him a bottle and a vial. Peter cocked his brow in question and Deaton merely nodded. Peter smirked and made his way to Derek and Stiles.

"Here bunny, drink this." He held the vial to Derek's lips and smiled as the boy drank it down without a word, grimacing at the taste. Once it was gone, he held the water for the boy, letting him drink his fill as he stroked his head. "You did good bunny. I'm proud of you."

Derek smiled weakly before burrowing his head in Stiles lap. The poor thing was exhausted. Stiles ran a wet cloth across his face and neck, soothing his wolf. He ignored his own erection, to intent on caring for Derek but Peter I seemed could not wait. The older wolf pulled Derek down the table, pulling his lower had to the edge and pulling his leg up to his shoulder. 

"Good girl. Let Uncle Peter take care of you now bunny." The man whispered as he fed his cold into Derek's pussy, pushing all the way in with one hard thrust. 

Derek cried out in pleasure as Peter fucked him, making sure to hit his nephews prostate with every stroke. He wrapped his arm around the leg balanced against his chest and fucked him hard, moving the table with his brutal thrust.

"That's right, take my cock bunny. Take it all, like the good little bitch you are. So good for your uncle, aren't you. So open and ready to be fucked."

Derek moaned and clutched Stiles as he stared up at Peter, his eyes wide and full of lust. 

"Cum for me bunny, cum while I fuck your. Squeeze my cock inside your little pussy." 

Derek shouted out as he came, his small cock bouncing with the force of it. He painted his sagging stomach and heaving chest as Peter snarled and pulled him onto his back. He pushed Derek's knees up and rammed his cock deeper, his heavy balls slapping against Derek's flesh repeatedly. Soon it was Peters turn to tense and he howled as he came, filling Derek with his seed and hopefully his cubs.


	21. Chapter 21

Three years later.

"Daddy!" "Daddy!" Da'y!" 

Peter grinned at the chorus of greeting as he entered his home, his children pushing and shoving as they ran to greet him. He crouched down and scooped them up, kissing each one enthusiastically. 

"How are my baby's today? Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Daddy! I painted you a picture. Papa put it on the fridge and mommy said it was the bestest picture ever!" His three year old, River, screamed in his ear, her green eyes shining.

"You did! I can't wait to see it." Peter smiled

"Daddy! I wants to play bricks." His usually quiet two year old shouted, brows furrowed in annoyance. Out of all the children, he was the one that took after Derek the most. 

"Then we shall play bricks my little Nicky." Peter promised his son. 

He put the two oldest down and cuddled his youngest, TJ, named after Derek's father and Stiles'. "How's my little man?" Peter cooed as his one year old son giggled and slapped a wet hand against his cheek. So far he'd only been heard to say a few words but he was able to make himself known.

"How was work?" 

Peter turned to see his nephew, pregnant and glowing as he leaned against the kitchen archway. He smiled as he walked over to him, gripping his hips as he pulled the younger man into a fiery kiss.

"Same as usual. We have a delivery in the next few days do I'm just going over their training.

Business had boomed for Peter, his kennels so well known that they had a year long waiting list. It had been decided that the regular dogs they breed would be trained for the armed forces, while the special breeds would be trained for pack life. Every pack in the country and a few from abroad, wanted Peters pups. 

"Where's Stiles?" 

"Got held up at the station, he should be home in an hour." Derek returned to the kitchen.

After the Kanima eggs, things had seemed to slip into placed or them. Stiles had insisted that their first born be his and he's spent the next month fucking Derek at every opportunity. The pack had quickly caught on and as expected, they were disgusted and left. All except Isaac. Though to be fair, Stiles had been using his special wolfsbane on Isaac and had manipulated the boy to believe that their situation was normal. So when Scott and the others abandoned them, Isaac stayed and soon Stiles had him on his knees and begging for Bruno to fuck him. God he lived their little spark.

Derek had became pregnant and the hale house had been built with enough room for all three of them as well as the children the wanted. By the time their daughter had reached one, Derek had begged for another and Stiles had gladly gave in, fucking Derek full as often as he could between work and the academy. Peter had opened his business, breeding dogs and training them for the police. His dogs were so well trained that he started to get requests and soon had a government contract to supply the armed forces. 

Isaac took his place as their breeding bitch and in the first two years birthed two litters. These dogs were smarter and larger than average dogs and interested into pack life with ease. He'd sold a few to a neighbouring alpha, looking for a present for his daughter and soon the orders were rolling in. Things were going so well that Peter had to bring in another bitch, a young lad named Liam, who resisted at first but soon became just as eager for doggy clock as Isaac and Derek. 

Derek still loved it when the dogs fucked him and every now and then, when Stiles was off and looking after the kids, Peter would take Derek to work and let the dogs fuck him. By the end of the day he'd be so blissed out and boneless, Peter would have to carry him to the porch and hose him off before tucking him into bed. 

"I might need a couple of new bitches to keep up with the orders." Peter commented as he strapped his son into the high hair, making silly faces just to hear him laugh. He'd never get over how happy he was now. Although there were night when he'd wake up, panicked and afraid, believing his life was a dream. 

"That's fine. Just tell me who and I'll give them the bit." 

Derek had been a little posed when he'd learnt the truth about how his and Stiles relationship started. Ok he'd been very pissed. He's stormed off and disappeared for a week before retuning. Stiles had begged and cried, apologising over and over. Derek had forgiven him but made them both swear that they would be honest in future. So Peter told him his role in it all, earning a slash across the stomach for his troubles. 

"Thanks bunny." Peter grinned as he cosies up to his husband, his rings glistening on his tanned hand as he slide them over Derek's baby bump.

Stiles and Derek had married after Stiles graduated, much to the sheriffs displeasure. But the older man had quickly gotten over it when he learnt that Derek could carry Stiles children and he'd still be a grandfather. They'd both married Peter in private, in a little ceremony where they promised to live and cherish and be truthful, for the rest of their days.

"I love how sexy you look when your pregnant bunny."

Derek snorted. "I've been pregnant for the last three years."

Peter chuckled and moved to pull Derek's skirt up, exposing his panty covered ass. Derek had been wearing skirts and dresses since his first pregnancy after learning that none of his clothes had fit. Stiles had replaced his wardrobe one evening after listening to Derek bitching about how uncomfortable he was and told the wolf, "either wear them or be naked. That all the choice you'll get." Derek had chosen the new wardrobe. At least in public.

He squeezed the firm globes before pulling the material to the side and fingering the plug that Derek always wore.

"Uncle Peter." Derek whined.

"Shh bunny, don't want the kids to come in and see you like this, do we?" Peter teased as he pulled the plug free and pulled his cock from its confines. He teased Derek's rim with his cock head, pushing against it without actually entering him and laughed as Derek whimpered, pushing back to force his uncle inside him.

"What do you say bunny?"

"Please fuck my pussy Uncle Peter." Derek begged.

Peter obliged and thrust in hard, fucking Derek against the counter. Neither of them heard the door opening until the kids started crying out for their papa. 

"Derek? Peter?"

"In here Stiles." Peter answered, thrusting harder as he pushed Derek's head down, bending the wolf in half.

"Well looks like I'm missing out." Stiles laughed.

"Papa, what's daddy doing to mommy?"

"He's feed in the baby in mommy's tummy princess." Stiles told their nosey three year old as he took the kids back to the sitting room. 

Peter was so close, but he needed Derek to cum first. "Cum for me bunny, cum now!"

Derek screamed as he came, shooting his own load inside his panties, his little four inch cock twitching. 

Peter lay over Derek as they both panted.

"God I love my life." Peter sighed.


End file.
